Un voeu pour Noël
by Missy Tagada
Summary: Suite à une dispute avec ses parents, Mitchie fait le voeu de changer de famille. Et si quelqu'un lui offrait la chance de voir sa vie dans une autre famille ? Une vie où elle aurait tout ce qu'elle veut... Mais sait-on vraiment ce qu'on veut à dix-sept ans ? Smitchie ! Merry Christmas
1. Prologue

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Bonjour à tous. Il est 6 heures 33 du matin, nous sommes le 24 février et j'écris mon OS de noël qui cette année sera en fiction. =) Alors oui je sais, je commence tôt mais à ma décharge, je suis victime d'une insomnie donc j'en profite. =) Bref j'espère que mon idée vous plaira. =)

**Disclaimer** : Une nouvelle fois, rien de ce que vous reconnaissez de l'univers Camp Rock ne m'appartient. Tout est à Disney et je ne touche rien en écrivant cette fiction. Pour le reste ça m'appartient naturellement, surtout l'idée que j'ai eue à 2 heures du matin. Une nouvelle fois les corrections sont de **chris87** et si la fic vous paraît plausible c'est grâce à **nouna** ma relectrice.

**Prologue !**

« Mon Dieu, songea Mitchie surexcitée. Tant d'efforts n'auront pas été vain, je suis invitée à la méga fête de Josh ! » Plus que satisfaite, la jeune femme monta dans le bus scolaire qui la déposa chez elle. Elle monta dans sa chambre, et troqua sa tenue pour le lycée, contre une plus confortable. Elle s'installa, ensuite, à son bureau pour commencer ses devoirs. Elle savait qu'elle allait devoir convaincre ses parents de la laisser aller à cette soirée, et elle était certaine qu'en se montrant studieuse, la jeune femme aurait plus de chance d'obtenir leur autorisation.

Elle passa deux heures à travailler sérieusement sur sa dissertation des œuvres de Tolkien puis, une fois satisfaite, s'accorda une pause afin de se réhydrater. Son père arriva peu après et ils discutèrent quelques instants. Il monta prendre sa douche, tandis qu'elle remonta terminer ses devoirs, sans grande envie. « Je n'ai pas le choix ceci dit, songea-t-elle en se réinstallant à son bureau. Mais attend comment je m'habille ? » Soupirant, elle abandonna son activité, ouvrit son armoire et en observa le contenu. Parmi les marinières, très à la mode ces temps-ci, et les slims basique, elle dénicha plusieurs jupes ainsi que quelques robes. Elle élimina aussitôt la bleue, en se souvenant que c'était la robe de demoiselle d'honneur que lui avait fait porter sa cousine le jour de son mariage, ainsi que la noire au col rond, qu'elle jugea bien trop sage pour une fête entre lycéen. Il ne lui restait plus que la jaune passe-partout mais _too much_ selon elle, et une verte pomme que lui avait offert sa grand-mère. Elle la détestait mais la gardait uniquement pour faire plaisir à son aïeule qui avait cru bien choisir. « Bon va pour une jupe et un haut, soupira-t-elle en rangeant les tenues précédemment éliminées. » Elle observa les habits longuement puis se décida finalement pour un short en cuir noir, un bustier orange et ajouta une chemise sage, qu'elle comptait enlever sitôt qu'elle aurait quitté la rue où elle vivait. « Parfait, sourit-elle. Maintenant ma vieille au boulot ! » Retournant à son bureau, elle commença ses maths en maudissant les mathématiciens qui avaient eu envie de tout expliquer par des théorèmes qu'elle n'arrivait que rarement à comprendre et à appliquer. Néanmoins, elle fit le maximum puis passa à ses devoirs d'espagnol. Elle devait traduire un texte de quarante-cinq lignes.

La jeune femme continua de travailler jusqu'à vingt heures, heure à laquelle Connie rentra à la maison. Ayant terminé ce qu'elle avait à faire, la brunette rangea sa chambre, puis rejoignit la cuisine pour mettre la table avant de proposer à sa mère, qui était enfin sortie de la douche, de l'aider à préparer le diner.

« - Bien sûr ma chérie. Tu m'as l'air bien heureuse ce soir.

« - Je le suis. J'ai passé une excellente journée et je crois même avoir réussi l'exploit d'avoir compris la leçon de math que j'ai eu aujourd'hui. Une véritable prouesse quand on me connaît, sourit-elle. Et toi bonne journée ?

« - Maussade comme à chaque fois que le patron est là . Mais n'en parlons plus, ma journée est terminée, et j'aimerai l'oublier.

« - Oh, fit-elle peinée.

« - Et oui tu l'apprendras bien assez tôt, il y a des jours avec et des jours sans… Et là c'est plutôt un jour sans !

« - Hey les pipelettes, intervint Steve depuis le salon, besoin d'aide ou non ?

Elles rirent mais lui assurèrent qu'elles géraient parfaitement la situation et une demi-heure plus tard, un plat de pâte à la carbonara , fut posé sur la table. Durant le repas, Mitchie observa ses parents pour trouver le meilleur moment afin de leur parler de l'invitation qu'elle avait eu, mais l'occasion ne se présenta pas et elle les écouta simplement se plaindre l'un et l'autre de leurs journées. « Bon, se dit-elle, ils évacuent les mauvaises ondes. Ça ira mieux après non ? » Satisfaite de ses réflexions, elle termina son assiette et partit chercher des yaourts pour tout le monde.

« - Et bien tu es bien serviable ce soir, sourcilla son père en la voyant faire. Qu'est-ce que tu veux, ajouta-t-il perplexe.

« - Mais rien, s'indigna-t-elle en souriant… Bon d'accord, souffla-t-elle en voyant que ses parents ne la croyaient pas. Il y a un garçon au lycée, Josh…

« - Laisse-moi deviner, rit sa mère, il est super mignon et il t'a invité à aller voir un film au cinéma ?

« - Euh non, grimaça-t-elle, il n'est pas mignon, enfin disons qu'il n'est pas ce que je recherche chez un garçon, rit-elle en pensant à Shane. En fait, Josh est seul chez lui le week-end prochain et il a invité quelques amis à faire la fête.

En réalité, il avait invité presque tout le lycée, sauf le groupe d'intello et les élèves de la fanfare du lycée. Exceptée elle qui avait réussi, à force de travail, à faire oublier qu'elle jouait du triangle lors des manifestations sportives. Remettant à plus tard ses réflexions, elle reprit pied à la conversation.

« - Quelques amis, demanda Connie.

« - Oui on sera treize peut-être quatorze, mentit-elle avec conviction. On va principalement faire griller des saucisses en profitant de la piscine… Je peux y aller ? S'il vous plait, supplia-t-elle.

« - Josh comment, demanda son père.

« - Baden, Josh Baden.

« - Le fils de monsieur et madame Baden ? De Prescott Street, ajouta Connie quand sa fille acquiesça. C'est hors de question Mitchie !

« - Mais pourquoi maman ? J'ai fait mes devoirs de la semaine, ma chambre est propre et je n'ai pas fait de bêtises dernièrement !

« - Ce n'est pas la question. C'est « non » point final !

« - Attends comment ça point final ? Je croyais qu'un « oui » ou un « non » n'était pas une réponse complète, répondit la jeune femme en leur rappelant ce qu'ils lui avaient inculqués.

« - Très bien, si tu veux une réponse complète la voici, soupira sa mère. C'est non parce que ce garçon n'est pas fréquentable. Ses fêtes se terminent souvent en orgie.

« - Mais c'est faux, s'indigna-t-elle.

« - Attends, soupira Steve en réfléchissant. Ce Josh Baden, ce n'est pas lui qui a fait une fête il y a un mois de ça, et qui a envoyé sept adolescents dans un état proche du coma éthylique, à l'hôpital ?

« - Exactement, soupira Connie avant de se tourner vers sa fille. Voilà une seconde raison à notre non qui est définitif.

« - Mais je ne suis pas stupide ! Et je ne vais pas picoler comme une pochtrone !

« - Mitchie tu nous as demandé une réponse, tu l'as, soupira son père fatigué. L'affaire est close.

« - Mais c'est injuste, cria-t-elle. Je ne fais jamais de fête quand vous n'êtes pas là, je ne bois pas, sauf une coupe de champagne à noël, je ne fume pas, je fais partie de la fanfare du lycée, et j'ai un niveau scolaire satisfaisant, sauf en math mais je prends des cours supplémentaires deux heures par semaine pour m'améliorer et vous me punissez quand même !

« - Ce n'est pas une punition Mitchie. On te protège, commença sa mère en voulant lui prendre la main.

« - Non ! Vous me punissez parce que vous n'avez pas confiance en votre fille ! Je ne dis pas que je suis une ado modèle mais j'accepte mes punitions quand je fais quelque chose que je ne devrais pas, j'ai accepté d'arrêter la batterie à votre demande, et tout ça pour rien ? C'est dégueulasse !

« - Mitchie, s'indigna Connie.

« - Non y a pas de Mitchie qui tienne ! Je ne demande jamais rien et pour une fois que je vous demande la permission de sortir ce week-end vous me dites non !

« - Mitchie, n'insiste pas, soupira Steve. On a dit non pour cette soirée. Maintenant plus un mot.

« - Dans ce cas, j'en prononcerai que trois, dit-elle. Je vous déteste !

Sur ces mots, elle quitta la table furieuse et courut dans sa chambre où elle s'enferma malgré les cris de sa mère.

« - Décidément, c'est un jour sans, soupira Connie fatiguée. Je vais la voir !

Elle se leva à son tour et monta l'escalier en espérant calmer sa fille rapidement. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance en elle, mais elle n'arrivait pas à croire que son bébé soit en âge de sortir. « Elle va bientôt fréquenter des garçons, puis elle ira à la fac où elle rencontrera son futur mari, soupira-t-elle mentalement en rejoignant l'étage. Mon bébé grandit trop vite. » Arrivée devant la porte, elle toqua mais comme seule réponse, sa fille augmenta le volume de sa musique.

« - Mitchie, ouvre-moi, souffla-t-elle déjà lasse.

« - Non ! Quand je suis punie, je n'ai pas le droit aux visites. Comme en prison.

« - Mitchie ! Tu n'es pas en prison, tu…

« - C'est clair, répondit-elle énervée. En prison y a des heures de visite et des sorties quotidiennes. Je devrais cramer quelques poubelles ou écraser quelques passants. Au moins je saurais pourquoi je n'ai pas le droit de vivre !

« - Mitchie Aguaëlle Torrès, soupira Connie. Ouvre cette porte immédiatement !

« - Pourquoi pour qu'en plus de ma liberté d'exister, tu me prives de musique ? De lumière ? D'oxygène ? Hors de question ! J'ai hâte de quitter cette baraque pourrie pour faire ma vie. Au moins je serai libre !

« - Mitchie, s'énerva sa mère. Ouvre cette porte où je demande à ton père de la démonter !

« - De toute façon tu le feras même si j'ouvre. Ta menace ne sert à rien !

La dispute dura encore quelques instants puis Steve monta et régla le problème en retirant la porte et lui prit son ordinateur où Marylin Manson hurlait ses _Sweet Dreams_. En le voyant la jeune femme hurla de plus belle au scandale, criant qu'ils abusaient de leurs pouvoirs parentaux. Plus que fatigué de cette dispute qui n'en finissait plus, Steve la regarda.

« - Tu veux que j'abuse de mes pouvoirs parentaux, très bien. Dans ce cas, tu es privée de sortie jusqu'à Noël. Interdiction d'aller ailleurs qu'au lycée ou en courses et uniquement avec nous. Tu rentreras directement après le lycée et tu travailleras tes maths jusqu'à épuisement. Le tout sans musique et sans téléphone portable ! Donne-moi ton portable… Maintenant, cria-t-il la faisant sursauter.

« - Je vous déteste, répondit-elle froidement en éteignant l'objet avant de lui tendre. Je voudrais être née dans une autre famille !

Sur ces mots, elle se mit dos à eux et fixa son mur butée. Elle refusa d'écouter sa mère et quand celle-ci commença à crier, elle s'enferma dans sa salle de bain et fit couler la douche pour ne pas les entendre puis se mit à pleurer devant tant d'injustice.

« - Je ne demandais pourtant pas grand-chose, souffla-t-elle doucement. Juste qu'ils me fassent confiance en me laissant aller à la fête la plus démente de l'année. Je les déteste ! Je vais tout rater à cause d'eux qui n'ont pas pu profiter de leurs adolescences. Quand je serai mère à mon tour, je laisserai mes enfants aller aux fêtes de leurs camarades, parce que j'aurais confiance en eux MOI ! Si seulement j'avais pu naître dans une autre famille, je suis sûre que j'aurais pu sortir demain soir au lieu d'être cloitrée ici entre quatre murs à les écouter prier un Dieu qui n'existe même pas !

Mitchie resta dans sa salle de bain jusque vingt-deux heures puis se changea avant d'entrer dans son lit. Sa chambre était vide à présent et l'absence de sa porte lui permit de savoir que ses parents étaient devant la télé, à écouter un prédicateur leur dire d'avoir la foi. « Je veux changer de famille, songea-t-elle. Je veux des parents qui me font confiance et qui ne se soucierait pas du passé de mes camarades de classe ! » Ce fut sa dernière pensée cohérente avant de s'endormir.

Et voilà. Bon je sais Mitchie est très capricieuse et on a limite envie de la gifler pour lui remettre le cerveau à l'endroit mais bon. Le plus important est, est-ce que vous avez aimé ? Une Mitchie un peu manipulatrice ? Fan de Marylin Manson ? Qui répond à ses parents ? Perso, j'aurais fait une crise pareille, mes parents m'auraient envoyé en pension mais bon. Bref, ce n'est pas noël tout ça mais ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est une fic spécial Noël donc le thème sera abordé… Dans le prochain chapitre. =)

Miss Tagada (L)


	2. Réveil

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Hello à tous. Voilà le chapitre de la journée. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Merci à **Jeni Kat**, **Sweet-Devil1973** et **SirineLovatic**** (Hello gi**rl. Euh je t'avoue pareil, je me serais fait tuer après une scène pareille. :( En tout cas, ravie que tu aies aimé. Bisous), reviews sur le prologue. J'ai hâte d'avoir vos avis sur ce chapitre. Love you

**Disclaimer** : Une nouvelle fois, rien de ce que vous reconnaissez de l'univers Camp Rock ne m'appartient. Tout est à Disney et je ne touche rien en écrivant cette fiction. Pour le reste ça m'appartient naturellement, surtout l'idée que j'ai eue à 2 heures du matin. Une nouvelle fois les corrections sont de **chris87** et si la fic vous paraît plausible c'est grâce à **nouna** ma relectrice.

**Réveil !**

Quand Mitchie se réveilla, plusieurs heures plus tard, la dispute avec ses parents lui revint en mémoire et elle soupira, désabusée. Elle savait qu'elle avait été trop loin et qu'elle devait s'excuser mais elle ne leur avait pas pardonné de l'avoir privé d'intimité et de musique, en plus du reste. « Sans oublier les deux mois de punition, songea-t-elle en comptant le nombre de mois qui la séparaient de noël. Je vais avoir encore moins de vie sociale qu'une nonne ! » Ouvrant finalement les yeux, elle nota la noirceur de la pièce et sourcilla. Son réveil indiquait dix heures du matin. Perplexe, elle se leva et alluma son chevet. La seconde suivante, elle hurla de surprise. Sa chambre avait doublé de volume. Son lit simple en bois avait été remplacé par un lit double en fer forgé noir, et son armoire avait été remplacée par un véritable dressing encastré dans le mur. Muette de stupeur, la jeune femme sortit de son lit et observa le reste de la pièce. Sa porte d'entrée lui était revenue, agrémentée d'un verrou, sa fenêtre avait été troquée par une porte vitrée qui donnait probablement sur une petite terrasse. Quant à son bureau simple, il était, lui aussi, en fer forgé, harmonisé aux deux chevets qui entouraient son lit. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe, songea-t-elle. »

La jeune femme décida de sortir de sa chambre seulement un bip l'en empêcha. Observant son chevet, elle vit un écran allumé et le prit avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Son portable à clapet avait été échangé par un I-phone5S blanc. Le modèle qu'elle avait demandé pour noël. « Incroyable, songea-t-elle. » Seulement à présent, elle souriait. Elle n'arrivait pas encore à comprendre ce qu'il se passait mais elle s'en moquait. Son portable sonna une nouvelle fois, signe qu'elle recevait un nouveau message et la jeune femme les lut. Le premier provenait d'une Cathy dont elle ignorait le visage « _Wesh mes parents sont d'accord pour la fête de ce soir. S'ils te demandent c'est un barbec autour d'une piscine, entre potes. Pas plus de dix. A ce soir. PS : A ton avis ma tunique rouge ou la blanche ?_ » Le second provenait de Jason, un type qui faisait, comme elle, partie de la fanfare. « _Salut, je sais que tu n'aimes pas que je me serve de ton téléphone, mais je tenais à te prévenir que ton devoir de math est prêt. Bonne journée._ »

« - Qu'est-ce que tout ça signifie ? Qui est cette Cathy et pourquoi Jason dit que je n'aime pas quand il m'envoie un texto ? C'est mon meilleur ami et il est aussi nul que moi en math !

Posant son portable sur son lit, elle enfila ses chaussons, et sourcilla en sentant des talons. Baissant les yeux, elle s'aperçut que ses grosses pantoufles à tête de chiens avaient été remplacées par un modèle plus féminin à pompons rose et petits talons. « Je ne suis pas contre un peu de luxe, sourit-elle. » Celui-ci s'élargit en constatant que son vieux tee-shirt et son leggin avait disparu au profit d'une petite nuisette en soie rose qui lui arrivait mi-cuisse. Haussant les épaules, elle mit sa robe de chambre assortie à sa chemise de nuit puis quitta sa chambre. La jeune femme s'arrêta net en voyant un escalier face à elle et sourcilla, une nouvelle fois. « Quand ont-ils trouvé le temps de déménager, songea-t-elle en descendant. Et comment ont-ils fait pour que je ne sente, ni n'entende rien ? » Elle se posa plusieurs questions en descendant puis rejoignit la cuisine, qu'elle localisa avec du mal. Personne ne semblait levé ce qui ne ressemblait pas à ses parents qui étaient debout à huit heures du lundi au dimanche.

« - Bonjour mademoiselle, dit un homme sur sa gauche en la faisant sursauter.

Mitchie le regarda de plus près et fronça les sourcils. Il faisait sa taille mais à en juger par ses tempes grisonnantes et sa calvitie, elle lui donnait plus de soixante ans. Habillé d'un costume noir, avec une chemise blanche, il l'observait attendant visiblement quelque chose.

« - Euh… Bonjour ?

« - Que désirez-vous prendre ce matin pour votre petit-déjeuner ?

« - Dans l'idéal ça serait des crêpes avec du beurre de cacahuètes, un verre de jus d'orange frais naturellement, et un bol de chocolat fumant, devant MTV.

« - Bien mademoiselle. Je vais prévenir Corrine qui vous servira votre petit-déjeuner dans le salon, dit-il en lui désignant une porte.

« - Et bien… Merci, sourit-elle satisfaite.

Elle nota le regard perplexe qu'il lui jeta mais ne fit aucune remarque et quitta la pièce pour rejoindre l'endroit qu'il lui avait désigné. Elle fut, de nouveau, surprise de voir que le salon rose de ses parents avaient fait place à une pièce plus grande, noir et blanche. Le sofa simple avait disparu au profit d'un magnifique canapé d'angle en cuir blanc, décoré de plusieurs coussins duveteux. Le meuble de télé avait disparu et l'écran plat était accroché au mur à gauche d'une imposante collection de dvd. « J'ignore où je suis, sourit-elle en s'asseyant, mais je sens que je vais m'y plaire ! » Observant autour d'elle, elle chercha la télécommande sans succès et finit par attendre que la dénommée Corrine vienne lui apporter son petit-déjeuner. Ce qu'elle fit sur un plateau.

« - Excusez-moi Corrine, vous… Savez où est la télécommande ?

« - Votre télé est à commande vocale mademoiselle.

« - Oh… J'avais oublié. Merci. Et… Comment s'appelle l'homme en costume ?

« - Alfred ?

« - Alfred ? Ok je note… C'est le nouveau majordome ?

« - Mais mademoiselle, il est au service de vos parents depuis votre naissance. C'est votre chauffeur.

« - Ah bon ?… Enfin je veux dire, se reprit-elle en voyant l'air perdu de la vieille femme, oui je sais… Je m'étonne simplement que mes parents ne m'aient pas encore autorisé à passer le permis. Vous pouvez… Disposer ?

La dénommé Corrine sourit et quitta la pièce alors que Mitchie demandait à sa télé de mettre MTV, tandis qu'elle dégustait son petit-déjeuner. « La vie de château a du bon, sourit-elle satisfaite. » Soupirant, elle roula une crêpe qu'elle mangea tranquillement en écoutant TJ Tyler, puis, quand elle n'eut plus faim, elle but son chocolat ainsi que son jus d'orange. Satisfaite de la tournure des événements, auxquels elle ne comprenait rien, elle éteignit l'écran et remonta dans sa chambre, sans saluer les deux personnes qui officiaient dans la cuisine.

Quand elle y entra, elle vit son téléphone s'allumer et se dépêcha de le prendre pour voir qu'elle avait trois messages. « Et bé, quelle brusque popularité… Ce doit être lié à ce palace, sourit-elle en ouvrant le premier message qui émanait à nouveau de Cathy. » « _J'imagine que tu dors encore ? Bon si t'es debout avant midi, retrouve-moi au Grove à midi feignasse, on ira faire du shopping ! _» Le second venait de Justine. « _Cathy vient de me dire qu'on va se faire une séance shopping cet après-midi en vue de la méga teuf de Josh. A toutes !_ » Le dernier message venait d'un dénommé Brad, un nom qui n'évoquait rien pour elle. « _Salut poupée. Alors tu t'es fait piquer hier ou pas ? J'ai hâte de te revoir. Dans ta chambre à minuit ok ? T'auras qu'à dire que t'es fatiguée ! _» « Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, se demanda-t-elle. » Bâillant, elle décida de répondre aux messages. « _Pour le shopping, je sais pas. Faut que je vois avec mes parents si c'est ok. Je te dis ça dès qu'ils sont debout._ » Elle envoya ce texto à Cathy avant d'assurer à Justine qu'elle serait peut-être présente au Grove. Seulement elle ne sut que répondre au dénommé Brad et soupira. « _Non, je ne me suis pas fait piquer. Je te dis ce soir si je suis dispo_ » Supposant que ce message était convenable, elle l'envoya puis ferma sa porte à clé avant d'aller dans sa salle de bain. Là aussi, le changement était visible. Sa cabine de douche avait disparu au profit d'une baignoire en marbre rose, de la même couleur que son lavabo et ses toilettes. Haussant les épaules, elle décida de s'accorder un petit moment détente et se mit à remplir la baignoire d'eau bien chaude et de bain moussant. Voyant deux flacons, elle les sentit puis choisie celui à l'orchidée sauvage. Le temps que l'eau monte, elle voulut se laver les dents mais écarquilla les yeux en voyant son reflet. Ses cheveux naturellement châtain étaient devenus blond doré et parsemaient de mèches rose. Ils lui arrivaient sur les épaules quand elle s'était couchée, à présent ils lui chatouillaient le bas du dos.

« - Visiblement je suis une adepte des rajouts… Mais je ne comprends rien. Quand je me suis couchée je ne ressemblais pas à ça et je ne vivais pas ici… Je me suis fait enlever ?

La jeune femme y songea brièvement puis arrêta machinalement l'eau avant que sa baignoire ne déborde. « Mais dans ce cas, songea-t-elle, pourquoi je suis si libre de mouvement ? Habituellement les gens kidnappés sont enfermés dans un placard ou menottés à une chaise ! Alors que moi visiblement, non. J'ai le téléphone dernier cri, je dors dans une chambre qui fait deux fois l'autre et j'ai un chauffeur personnel … Remarque comme ça je ne suis plus obligée de prendre le bus avec les paumés, pensa-t-elle avec dédain. » Décidant de profiter de ce moment avant qu'il ne se termine, elle plongea dans l'eau chaude et soupira d'aise tout en fermant les yeux.

Elle resta ainsi plus d'une heure puis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et des cris d'enfants se firent entendre. Grognant, la jeune femme rouvrit les yeux, se rinça puis sortit de l'eau. S'essuyant, elle appliqua une crème hydratante puis rejoignit son dressing, qu'elle ouvrit. Elle écarquilla, à nouveau, les yeux en voyant son contenu. Il y avait plus de vêtements à l'intérieur que dans une boutique et elle entra, s'attendant presque à ce qu'une vendeuse l'interpelle. La jeune femme en fit le tour et sourit en voyant que les vêtements étaient regroupés selon leur forme. Observant les shorts, elle en sélectionna un mini en jeans, prit un top cintré rouge et enfila le tout, après avoir mis un ensemble de sous-vêtement carmin en dentelle. « J'ai des goûts de luxe, songea-t-elle amusée. » Elle commença à sortir quand elle vit les accessoires. Elle sélectionna une grosse ceinture dorée, et allait partir seulement en voyant sa collection de Louboutin, elle faillit s'étrangler. Il y a avait plus de trente paires, de toutes les couleurs, avec des talons de toutes les tailles. La jeune femme s'observa puis prit une paire simple dont les talons devaient faire plus de dix centimètres et les enfila avant de faire quelques pas. Elle s'attendait à se tordre les chevilles et tomber mais étrangement, elle sembla à l'aise et parfaitement habituée à marcher avec ce genre de chaussures. « Mes converses vont me manquer, rit-elle. » Elle fut tirée de ses rêveries par des cris et des pas rapides dans le couloir et retirant ses chaussures, elle remit ses chaussons et sortit furieuse pour voir deux têtes blondes se courir après en se tirant des flèches.

« - Hey, cria-t-elle, allez jouer ailleurs avec vos jouets d'enfants !

« - Oh la belle au bois dormant est enfin réveillée, se moqua le premier.

« - Ouais… Et toujours laide à faire peur, ajouta le second.

« - Au moins moi je s uis la vraie fille de mes parents. Je n'ai pas été adopté après avoir été abandonné, répondit-elle froidement.

Sa réponse calma les deux terreurs, qui se retrouvèrent rapidement en larmes. Refusant de les regarder, elle referma la porte et rejoignit sa salle de bain en se demandant depuis quand elle était si méchante avec les enfants. Secouant la tête, elle se coiffa puis se maquilla légèrement avant de regarder l'heure. Il était bientôt midi. Quittant sa chambre, qu'elle prit soin de verrouiller, elle rejoignit la cuisine et croisa Alfred.

« - Où sont mes parents ?

« - Votre père rentre de voyage demain mademoiselle. Quant à votre mère, elle passe le week-end en institut… L'auriez-vous oublié ?

« - Euh… Oui. Bon vous pouvez m'emmener au Grove, s'il vous plait ?

L'homme acquiesça et remontant, la jeune femme prit ses chaussures, son sac et vérifia qu'elle avait de l'argent. Elle sourit en voyant plusieurs cartes de crédit et décida de se faire plaisir. Elle ressortit de sa chambre pour croiser une jeune femme rousse qui semblait avoir son âge.

« - Bonjour Mitchie, sourit-elle avant de se reprendre. Je veux dire mademoiselle.

« - Je préfère… T'es qui déjà ?

« - Ophélie. Vous êtes ma marraine au lycée.

« - Ah oui, c'est vrai, j'avais oubli é ce détail, grimaça-t-elle en lui jetant un regard méprisant. Que fais-tu là ?

« - Je suis la nourrice de vos demi-frères. C'est vous qui m'avez demandé de venir pour que vous n'ayez pas à vous en occuper… En échange vous me payez cinq cent dollars.

« - Ah oui. Bonne journée, ajouta-t-elle en descendant.

Elle rejoignit Alfred et enfila ses chaussures avant de jeter un ultime regard dans le miroir. Elle nota celui désapprobateur de son chauffeur quand il vit sa tenue mais il ne fit aucun commentaire et elle le suivit dehors. Elle sourit en voyant une limousine blanche et celui-ci s'agrandit quand Alfred lui ouvrit la porte arrière. S'y engouffrant, elle s'attacha puis écarquilla les yeux. Il y avait de quoi grignoter et boire, ainsi qu'une vitre qui la séparait du chauffeur. « Et de la musique, sourit-elle en la mettant. » Le moteur démarra et elle alluma la chaîne voulant savoir ce qu'elle écoutait lors de son dernier voyage. Elle fut surprise de son choix. Elle qui s'était habituée au style noir de Marylin Manson, pour plaire au groupe le plus populaire de son lycée, crut s'étrangler en entendant chanter Justin Bieber et elle arrêta la musique. Ouvrant le compartiment à cd, elle le prit et le jeta dehors en grimaçant de dégoût. « Je veux bien changer de vie mais hors de question d'écouter ça, songea-t-elle. » Cherchant une bonne station de musique, elle trouva finalement son bonheur en tombant sur une station qui passait du classique.

« - Seriez-vous malade mademoiselle, demanda son chauffeur en voyant son manège.

« - Non pourquoi ?

« - Vous adoriez le jeune Bieber. Vous avez même acheté des billets pour son concert en janvier.

« - Ah… Que voulez-vous, le père noël m'a offert des oreilles cette nuit !

Il sourit à sa réponse sans chercher à relancer la conversation. Il trouvait son attitude étrange depuis le matin. Elle ne savait plus où se trouvait les pièces, ni les prénoms des personnes qui étaient dans sa vie depuis sa naissance, et seule la méchanceté dont elle faisait preuve vis-à-vis de ses demi-frères lui assurait que ce n'était pas une personne qui la remplaçait.

De son côté, Mitchie nota bien les questions que son chauffeur semblait se poser mais décida de les ignorer. Depuis son réveil, elle vivait un vrai rêve, et elle refusait qu'on le lui gâche. « Si je pouvais supprimer les deux morpions de l'équation, ma vie serait idyllique, songea-t-elle avec colère. » Sans qu'elle ne puisse le contrôler, elle revit leur arrivée quelques mois auparavant et les différentes excursions qu'ils avaient faits dans sa chambre pour y mettre la pagaille. C'était d'ailleurs suite à la destruction de sa collection de chaussures Dior, qu'elle avait demandé à avoir un verrou à sa porte. Le moteur se coupa et Mitchie revint à elle et sortit de la voiture. Deux filles maigrichonnes lui firent aussitôt signe et elle les observa. L'une était brune mais avait décoléré ses cheveux les faisant devenir presque blanc, alors que ses sourcils, très fin, étaient noirs. Une marinière sans manche sur un jeans destroy blanc, et des louboutins aux pieds, elle lui semblait dégingandée. « Limite trop grande pour être normal, songea-t-elle leur faisant signe. Et c'est quoi ce maquillage ? Elle tourne dans un film d'indiens ou quoi ? » À côté d'elle se trouvait une petite rousse, habillée de manière similaire, excepté le haut. Elle avait opté pour une tunique bustier alors que sur ses hanches tombait une ceinture qui renforçait sa silhouette squelettique. Les rejoignant, elle sourcilla quand elles la prirent chacune dans ses bras, en faisant de grands gestes qui la firent sourire. S'asseyant à leur table, elle les écouta piailler, lui racontant leur soirée qui semblait s'être finie en apothéose. Un serveur les rejoignit et Mitchie sourit, son premier vrai sourire depuis la rencontre avec ses amies, en voyant un visage familier. Le garçon qui faisait battre son cœur depuis qu'elle était enfant était là. La brunette se souvenait parfaitement du jour où il lui avait volé son cœur.

_Flash-back_

_Mitchie, âgée de six ans, jouait au parc, surveillée par sa maman, qui discutaient avec ses amies sans la quitter des yeux, quand un garçon à lunettes lui vola sa poupée. La petite fille le regarda partir avec son jouet puis se leva pour aller le récupérer. Malheureusement, elle tomba et commença à pleurer. Autant sur sa chute que sur la perte de son bien le plus précieux. Connie vint la voir aussitôt et commença à la consoler, quand un garçon les rejoignit. La poupée en main, il la lui tendit en souriant timidement._

_« - Tiens, c'est à toi je crois, dit-il maladroitement._

_« - Merci, renifla-t-elle._

_« - Je te remercie, intervint Connie en souriant. Tu t'appelles comment ?_

_« - Shane, dit-il avec un sourire édenté._

_« - Et bien merci beaucoup Shane. Mitchie tient beaucoup à cette poupée._

_Le jeune garçon sourit puis repartit jouer de son côté alors que la petite fille nettoyait méthodiquement son jouet, enlevant les grains de sables qui étaient sur la salopette rose._

_Fin du flash-back_

« - Bonjour, avez-vous choisie ou préférez-vous que je vous laisse quelques instants supplémentaires pour lire notre menu ?

« - Ouais fais donc ça, grogna Cathy en le fusillant des yeux avant de se gratter le bras. Mon Dieu je fais une allergie aux intellos !

« - Une chance que tu ne l'es pas, répondit Mitchie du tac-o-tac avant de se tourner vers le serveur, je… Je vais prendre quelques minutes pour prendre connaissance de la carte. Merci, termina-t-elle en souriant.

« - Très bien.

Il partit sans un mot supplémentaire et les deux filles fixèrent Mitchie, perplexes.

« - Attends, l'allergie aux grosses têtes, c'est ta blague habituellement, lui rappela Justine perplexe.

« - Et bien ce n'est pas ma meilleure invention !

Sur ces mots, elle prit le menu et observa les salades diététiques, les menus végétariens puis soupira avant de se lever. Elle réussit à croiser Shane entre deux commandes et trouva le courage de l'aborder.

« - Excusez-moi c'est un restaurant végétarien ici, c'est ça ?

« - En effet mademoiselle. Un problème ?

« - Oui… Je tuerai pour un gros steack saignant !

« - Navré, on n'en fait pas ici.

La jeune femme acquiesça en soupirant déçue, puis rejoignit la table pour entendre ses amies se chamailler pour une salade. Elle les écouta blasée puis quand Shane revint commanda une salade au thon ainsi que Justine alors que Cathy optait pour un plat de tofu.

Durant le repas, elles discutèrent du programme de l'après-midi et Mitchie en oublia les problèmes liés à son drôle de rêve. Elle n'était plus très sûre d'avoir réellement vécue cette vie d'enfant unique, vivant dans une maison mitoyenne. « C'est insensé, songea-t-elle, hier encore je vivais avec mes parents et je hurlais parce que je ne pouvais pas aller à la fête de Josh et aujourd'hui je vis dans un palace, avec domestiques et j'ignore quelle vie j'ai vraiment vécue. Est-ce possible que ce soit cette vie la vraie ? » Voulant en être sûre, elle se pinça la saignée du coude s'attendant, à tout instant, à se retrouver dans cette chambre minuscule sans porte. Seulement, elle sentit la douleur et s'aperçut qu'elle était toujours à la terrasse de la brasserie végétarienne. « Donc c'est bien ma vie… À moins que je rêve que j'ai mal, songea-t-elle… Comment m'y retrouver ? » Malgré elle, la brunette se massa les tempes en proie à une migraine, et ses amies s'en aperçurent.

« - Mitchie, tu vas bien ?

« - Oui, oui, je… j'ai fait un rêve très étrange cette nuit, dit-elle. J'ai rêvé que je vivais une vie différente et tout me semblait tellement réelle que j'ai du mal à réaliser que ce n'était qu'un rêve ! C'est rien, oublions ça et… Quand vous aurez terminé de manger, on ira faire les magasins ! J'ai besoin d'une nouvelle paire de chaussures… Et vous d'un look qui vous va !

« - Hey, je te signale que c'est la dernière mode, d'indigna Cathy vexée.

« - Et alors ? Ça te fait une silhouette de girafe, c'est affreux ! La meilleure mode à suivre c'est celle qui vous met en valeur les filles ! Allez hop, terminez votre assiette qu'on commence parce qu'il y a du boulot, dit-elle en prenant un air condescendant.

Une demi-heure plus tard, elles se mirent à écumer les boutiques sur Rodeo Drive. Tout y passa, les jeans, les hauts, les jupes, les tenues de soirées, les chaussures, les accessoires et naturellement les bijoux ainsi que le maquillage, Mitchie leur offrit même à l'une et l'autre une séance chez un coiffeur de stars et paya une somme exorbitante pour que ses deux amies ressemblent à des filles normales. Si elles se vexèrent de ce geste, elles en profitèrent quand même au maximum, n'hésitant pas, puisque c'était la brunette qui payait, à prendre un soin supplémentaire ou une coiffure spéciale.

La jeune femme ne rentra chez elle que peu de temps avant minuit et sourit en apprenant que ses demi-frères dormaient. Ravie, elle promit à Ophélie de la payer le lendemain puis monta se coucher, sans un mot. « Cette Connie me manque quand même, se dit-elle en se changeant. J'aimais bien savoir qu'elle serait encore debout quelle que soit l'heure à laquelle je rentrais. » Haussant les épaules, elle se promit d'en parler à sa mère dès son retour puis se coucha satisfaite de son samedi. « Même si j'ai payé le repas dégueulasse, songea-t-elle, et le coiffeur. » Une remarque de Cathy lui revint à l'esprit, la faisant sourciller.

_Flash-back_

_Elles sortaient toutes les trois de chez le coiffeur, quand la jeune brune sourit._

_« - Tu vois Mitchie, j'aime traîner avec toi ! Tu finis toujours par payer quelque chose ! C'est cool d'être ton amie__ on profite de toi tant qu'on peut -__._

_Fin du flash-back_

La jeune femme analysa la phrase encore et encore puis finit par comprendre ce qui la gênait. Ce n'était pas tant de payer qui la dérangeait, c'était le regard que Justine et Cathy s'étaient lancées suite à cette remarque. Ce regard complice qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose ! Celles qu'elle croyait être ses amies ne profitaient que de son argent. « À partir de lundi, je remets ça en place, se promit-elle. »

* * *

Et voilà encore un autre de terminé. Ça vous a plu ? La vie de palace de Mitchie ? Son côté méchant et vexant qui ressort ? Les deux amies complètement profiteuses ? Sa rencontre avec Shane, plusieurs années plus tôt ? Leur micro conversation à la brasserie ? Le fait qu'elle vive presque sans ses parents ? La suite bientôt, promis. =)

Miss Tagada (L)


	3. Première semaine et premiers chocs

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Hey hey, voilà le chapitre de la journée. _Are you ready?_ ^^ Merci en tout cas pour vos reviews notamment à **Sweet-Devil1973**, **MiniMagiCcOlOurS** pour ses deux reviews, **Guest** pour ses deux reviews (Hello. Oui j'avoue démonter une porte peut paraître bizarre mais je l'ai souvent fait à ma sœur pour l'empêcher de s'enfermer (la tête qu'elle faisait était drôle d'ailleurs) Ravie qu'elle te plaise. J'espère que ça continuera =) bisous), (Hello again. Ouais Mitchie ne ressemble pas à celle de d'habitude mais tu vas voir ça va pas en s'arrangeant mdrrr. Oui elle n'est pas cool avec ses frangins, c'est un fait indiscutable mdrr Bisous), **Angele** (Hello miss. Ça va, je te remercie de prendre de mes nouvelles. Et toi ça va ? Ouais les deux Mitchie sont très différentes, reste à savoir qui est la vraie ! :p Ouais une vraie peste friquée et t'as rien vu encore mdrrr Mais bon je trouve qu'elle a des circonstances atténuantes que tu découvriras plus tard :p Euh je ne peux pas répondre à ta question sans te dévoiler la suite donc… Je ne sais pas si son ancienne vie va lui manquer :p Oui en fait cette Mitchie là connaît Shane mais elle l'a toujours plus ou moins ignoré quand elle est chez elle. =) Il ne correspond pas au type idéal selon ses critères ^^ Non c'est clair elle n'a pas une belle vie contrairement à ce qu'elle semble penser mais bon… Bah la suite ce soir en toute logique. Bisous) pour leurs reviews sur les chapitres précédents. Love you

**Disclaimer** : Une nouvelle fois, rien de ce que vous reconnaissez de l'univers Camp Rock ne m'appartient. Tout est à Disney et je ne touche rien en écrivant cette fiction. Pour le reste ça m'appartient naturellement, surtout l'idée que j'ai eue à 2 heures du matin. Une nouvelle fois les corrections sont de **chris87** et si la fic vous paraît plausible c'est grâce à **nouna** ma relectrice.

**Première semaine et premiers chocs**

Le week-end passa rapidement pour la jeune femme et lorsque son réveil sonna à sept heures, elle grogna. Elle avait fait un rêve magnifique où elle vivait dans une maison gigantesque et avait tout ce dont elle pouvait rêver et Mitchie n'était pas certaine de pouvoir apprécier la vie qu'elle avait avec sa petite maison. Ouvrant les yeux, elle vit son I-phone sonner sur son chevet et sourit. Ce n'était pas un rêve… Ou alors celui-ci continuait. La jeune femme se leva donc de bonne humeur et fila sous la douche avant de rejoindre, une nouvelle fois, son immense dressing en petite tenue. Décidant de profiter de sa jeunesse, elle opta pour une petite jupe grise plissée, une chemise blanche légèrement transparente, et ajouta un débardeur noir dessous. Elle ajouta à sa tenue une paire de Louboutin rouge puis alla se maquiller, n'hésitant pas à approfondir son regard en le cerclant de noir. Elle rejoignit ensuite la cuisine où elle prit une brique de jus d'orange, ainsi qu'un beignet fourré au chocolat qu'elle mit dans un sac de la même marque que ses chaussures. Elle quitta ensuite la maison, une petite veste sur le dos. Alfred la rattrapa rapidement et la fit entrer dans la limousine afin de la conduire au lycée. Sur le chemin, elle croisa ses amies Cathy et Justine qui lui firent signe mais elle demanda expressément à son chauffeur d'ignorer ces deux filles. Lorsqu'elle arriva au lycée, en même temps qu'elles et que celles-ci le lui reprochèrent, Mitchie fit semblant de virer Alfred, qui rentra dans son jeu, avant de le remercier discrètement. S'il parut surpris de cette manœuvre, il n'en montra rien et la prévint qu'il viendrait la chercher au soir.

« - Non mais je vous jure, mentit-elle, il a refusé de s'arrêter. Selon lui, nous étions en retard… Bon j'arrive !

Sur ces mots, elle all a aux toilettes et retira son débardeur appréciant ce côté d'elle qu'elle n'avait jamais écouté . Plus à l'aise dans son corps, elle avait décidé d'en profiter pour l'exposer. Il était bien sûr hors de question qu'un garçon n'y touche, mais elle aimait montrer ses jambes fuselées et son nombril plat. Sortant de la cabine, elle croisa deux filles qui parurent choquées de sa tenue et se moqua d'elle.

« - C'est sûr que quand on a comme vous une carte de fidélité de tous les fast-food, on ne peut pas se permettre ce genre de fantaisie !

Sur ces mots, elle les poussa et s'assura que son maquillage était toujours en place puis sortit de la pièce pour rejoindre ses deux amies. Seulement une paire de bras l'enlaça avec possession.

« - Ah voilà ma poupée qui m'a manqué ce week-end !

« - Brad, sourit-elle en se retournant pour le regarder.

Malgré elle, Mitchie le trouva beau. Il avait les cheveux blond, coupé court ce qui renforçaient le bleu de ses yeux. De plus, sa stature imposante lui assura une certaine sécurité et elle se blottit contre lui, en se frottant doucement.

« - C'est très agréable de se retrouver contre toi après presque quarante-huit heures de manque, susurra-t-elle à son oreille qu'elle mordit.

« - T'es libre ce soir ?

« - Non, mes parents seront là pour une fois donc repas de famille obligatoire, soupira-t-elle en étant soulagée malgré tout.

La jeune femme avait conscience qu'à force de jouer avec la libido de son copain, il finirait par lui sauter dessus, mais pour le moment elle voulait s'amuser. Sans condition, ni conséquence. La sonnerie les empêcha de continuer cette conversation et chacun rejoignit sa salle.

La brunette regretta vite sa tenue en s'apercevant qu'elle faisait équipe avec Shane en biologie. Celui-ci la regarda de haut en bas et eut une sorte de ricanement moqueur avant d'enfiler sa blouse en souriant.

« - Je peux savoir ce qui te faire rire ?

« - Toi ! Si tu crois qu'en t'habillant ainsi tu garderas ton mec et qu'il te respectera, c'est que visiblement tu n'as rien compris aux mecs ! Mais à en croire les rumeurs ce n'est pas le respect d'un mec qui t'intéresse !

Sur ces mots, il ouvrit son classeur et commença à prendre des notes sur ce que racontait le professeur, oubliant complètement sa voisine qui elle n'arrivait pas à oublier ce qu'il venait de dire. Elle le nota machinalement, puis se rappela du message de Jason. Prenant son portable, elle le reprit et après l'avoir lu, tapa une réponse rapide. « _Merci tu me donneras ça à la cafète !_ » L'envoyant, elle le rangea puis observa la salle, la plupart prenait le cours en note mais quelques-uns murmuraient entre eux. Mitchie décida d'imiter son voisin et commença à écrire, tout en l'observant. Elle ne se souvenait pas qu'il avait du duvet sur les joues et se demanda si ça la piquerait s'ils s'embrassaient. Elle passa le reste du cours à imaginer leur premier baiser. Ce qu'elle ressentirait, comment elle serait habillée, où ils seraient, tout en l'observant discrètement. Ce qui fut inutile puisque malgré elle, la jeune femme avait dessiné leurs visages en train de s'embrasser sur sa copie. Quand il se leva, il vit le croquis et s'il s'en trouva intérieurement flatté, il se contenta d'émettre un nouveau rire moqueur.

« - Là, dit-il en désignant sa feuille d'un coup de menton, tu rêves, ça n'arrivera pas ! Je préfère les filles qui ont quelque chose dans la tête !

Il la planta-là et elle s'en trouva vexée… Bien qu'étrangement flattée. Chassant ses pensées, elle rangea ses affaires puis quitta la salle pour rejoindre son cours d'espagnol.

La matinée passa rapidement et elle retrouva ses deux amies à la cafétéria où elles s'assirent au milieu de la salle. Jason passa et déposa simplement un papier à côté d'elle sans s'arrêter, ni même la regarder. Elle trouva ça étrange, mais se tut, préférant observer la feuille.

« - Quelle chance tu as de sortir avec Brad, soupira Cathy. Grâce à ça, tu as quelqu'un qui te fait tes maths et ton anglais !

« - Ouais, dit-elle sans le penser.

Moins d'une minute plus tard, son petit ami, et ses amis, s'assirent avec elles. La seconde suivante, il posa sa main sur sa cuisse la caressant sans gêne, faisant grimacer de dégoût la jeune femme qui sentait pourtant qu'elle était habituée à ce genre de geste. Aujourd'hui cependant, ce geste la rebutait sans qu'elle n'en comprenne la cause. Peut-être était-ce dû au croquis qu'elle avait fait plus tôt, à moins que la présence de Shane face à elle, bien qu'à plusieurs tables, en train de rire avec Ophélie, soit la cause de ce dégoût. Elle supporta cependant ses caresses plusieurs minutes puis se leva de table et sortit sans un mot, sous le regard perplexe de ses amis.

Ce qu'elle ne vit pas en revanche, ce fut le regard du garçon qui sourcilla. Depuis plusieurs années déjà, il la trouvait séduisante et avait failli lui avouer ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Seulement il avait été malade quelques jours et à son retour, elle sortait avec Brad. Il l'avait doucement vu changer, se transformant en poupée sans âme, juste pour le plaisir des yeux de son petit copain qui ne semblait pas voir quelle fille géniale elle était. Malgré lui, il repensa au croquis qu'elle avait fait durant leur premier cours puis s'excusant auprès de sa cousine, il quitta la cafétéria. Il fouilla la cour des yeux et finit par la localiser, grâce à ses chaussures rouges, et la rejoignit tranquillement. Assise sur un bancs, elle feuilletait un magazine de mode, tournant les pages sans même les regarder. Shane s'approcha mais à mesure qu'il la rejoignait, il ne savait plus si c'était une bonne idée. « Et surtout quoi lui dire, songea-t-il. » Le plus naturellement du monde, il commença à faire demi-tour mais elle l'en empêcha, sans même lever les yeux.

« - Je te fais peur ?

« - Je devrais ?

« - Non… Je n'ai jamais mordu quelqu'un d'autre que les deux démons qui vivent chez moi.

« - Tes demi-frères sont adorables.

« - C'est ça et moi je suis la reine d'Angleterre !

« - Désolé, je n'ai pas appris à faire la révérence, se moqua-t-il.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de leur conversation, elle leva les yeux, posa son magazine et l'observa attentivement. Il eut la sensation de revoir la jeune femme qui lui plaisait depuis plusieurs années et s'interrogea sur cette impression avant de remettre ses questions à plus tard. Il vint tranquillement s'asseoir à côté d'elle, alors qu'elle continuait de le regarder puis finit par sourire.

« - Quoi, demanda-t-il perplexe.

« - Rien. Je constate simplement que t'es le seul à me parler comme je le mérite. Avec gentillesse quand je le suis, sèchement quand je joue la garce et… C'est agréable. Dérangeant certes mais appréciable !

« - Ça alors, sourit-il en faisant semblant d'être choqué, tu connais d'autres mots que des onomatopées et des insultes ?

« - Je n'insulte personne. Je dis ce que je pense nuance !

« - Et tu penses vraiment que tu es allergique aux intellos ?

« - Ok là ce n'était pas cool de ma part… Je suis désolée, admit-elle en le fixant… J'ignore ce qu'il m'a pris de dire ça… En fait j'ignore ce qu'il me prend depuis quelques temps.

« - Moi aussi, admit-il… Tu te souviens quand on était gamin ?

« - Et qu'on jouait au parc ensemble ?

« - Je me souviens surtout que tu m'appelais au secours dès qu'on t'embêtait, mais oui.

« - Hey, tu étais mon héros, tu avais sauvé ma poupée, dit-elle pour justifier son fanatisme.

« - J'aurais aimé pouvoir sauver la suivante !

« - Quelle suivante ? On ne m'a pas volé d'autres poupées. Je m'en souviendrais !

« - Je parle de toi. Avant tu étais adorable, pleine de vie, amusante et puis… Tu t'es mise avec Brad, soupira-t-il tragiquement. Et maintenant t'es sa poupée !

« - N'importe quoi, se défendit-elle. Je ne suis l'objet ou la poupée de personne !

« - T'as vu comment tu t'habilles ces derniers temps ? La couleur de tes cheveux ? Ta façon de te maquiller outrageusement ? T'as raison tu ne ressembles pas à une poupée, t'es une Barbie et lui c'est Ken !

La jeune femme le regarda méchamment et vexée de s'apercevoir qu'il n'avait pas réellement tort, se leva avec dignité. Elle le fusilla des yeux et s'éloigna, sans savoir que son attitude le faisait intérieurement rire.

« - Tu faisais quoi avec l'intello, demanda brusquement Brad en la rejoignant.

« - Rien. On discutait de biologie. J'avais besoin de ses notes.

« - Il te les a donné j'espère ? Non parce que je rêve de lui casser la gueule à ce petit con !

« - Brad, s'étonna-t-elle. Calme-toi, je trouverai quelqu'un d'autre !

« - Oh non, il va te les donner !

Sur ces mots, il rejoignit Shane qui observait la scène de loin. Celui-ci sourcilla en le voyant arriver. Avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, le jeune footballeur lui écrasa le nez avec son poing, le faisant reculer sans qu'il ne le veuille.

« - Bradley, je t'en prie arrête, cria Mitchie en les rejoignant. S'il te plait, laisse-le tranquille, il n'a rien fait de mal, ajouta-t-elle en s'accrochant au bras de son petit copain.

« - Ouais écoute Barbie sinon elle va se casser un ongle, le provoqua le jeune intello.

« - Shane, non, intervint la jeune femme une nouvelle fois. Arrêtez !

« - Toi, ta gueule, cria Bradley en la regardant avant d'attraper le garçon par le col. T'as dit quoi le morpion ?

De stupeur, Mitchie fixa les deux garçons, encore choquée que son petit ami lui ait parlé ainsi. Jamais il n'avait été si irrespectueux. « Enfin avec moi, songea-t-elle. Il me défend habituellement. » Tandis qu'elle réfléchissait en tentant d'analyser ce qu'il venait de se passer, les deux garçons se mirent à se battre. Malheureusement pour Shane, en voyant leur camarade de terrain se faire frapper, plusieurs membres de l'équipe de foot du lycée se joignirent à la bagarre. Le jeune intellectuel se retrouva bientôt à cinq contre un et ne put éviter tous les coups. Mitchie finit par revenir à elle et voyant ce qu'il se passait, elle agit sans réfléchir, et frappa son petit ami. Sous le choc, il s'arrêta ainsi que les autres, laissant Shane tomber au sol.

« - Tu… Tu m'as frappé, s'étonna Brad.

« - Il fallait bien que je te calme ! Je peux savoir pourquoi tu t'es battu ? Tu défendais quoi là au juste ? Mon bulletin scolaire ? Ou ton honneur parce que j'ai parlé à quelqu'un qui ne fait pas parti de ton carnet d'adresse ?

« - Je refuse que tu traînes avec cette racaille , répondit-il en désignant l'adolescent qui était toujours au sol.

« - Cette racaille, comme tu dis, me permet d'avoir de bonnes notes en cours, et je le vois tous les étés quand je vais en camp de vacances !

« - Quoi ? Pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit ?

« - Tu le saurais si tu t'intéressais un peu à ma vie au lieu de t'assurer que t'as plus de muscle que ton ombre !

Sur ces mots, la jeune femme s'agenouilla et aida Shane à se relever sans qu'il ne proteste. Il savait qu'il allait entendre parler du fait qu'une fille l'avait aidé, mais pour le moment tout ce qu'il retenait c'est que Mitchie semblait à nouveau être, celle dont il était tombé amoureux plus jeune. Le jour où il l'avait vu chanter sur scène.

_Flash-back_

_Comme chaque été, à camp Rock, Brown Césario avait organisé un petit concours entre ses pensionnaires. Chaque année une nouvelle coupe était en jeu, mais surtout c'était le moment pour chacun d'affronter la peur du public et de chanter face à des personnes qui allaient juger leur musique. Pour Shane, ce moment de l'été ressemblait à tous les petits concours estivaux. Il ignorait encore s'il voulait en faire son métier mais pour le moment il s'en moquait. Il ne venait que pour deux choses. Apprendre à jouer de la batterie, et s'éloigner de sa famille d'accueil. Seulement cet été avait été totalement différent. Une seule personne en était la cause. Mitchie Torrès, une camarade d'école qu'il trouvait rigolote. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis un an, puisqu'il avait été vivre à Londres et quand elle était montée dans le car du camp, il avait eu beaucoup de mal à la reconnaître. Elle semblait timide, comme si elle souhaitait qu'on l'oublie. Pourtant dès qu'elle était sur l'estrade, on ne voyait plus qu'elle, un paradoxe qu'il avait du mal à s'expliquer. Mais pour le moment il ne voulait pas y penser. Elle devait monter sur scène, pour chanter. Il regarda la jeune femme respirer un bon coup, le fixer un quart de seconde puis, quand Brown l'eut présenté, monter sur scène._

_« - Bonsoir, dit-elle en rejoignant le synthé. Normalement, je devais chanter un super duo avec ma camarade de chambre mais… Elle a dû partir hier et je ne voulais pas la remplacer… J'espère quand même que cette chanson vous plaira._

_Sur ces mots, elle sourit timidement puis commença à jouer._

« - Tu te demandes / Qui tu es, où tu vas ? / Et puis pourquoi ? / Car faire semblant, / C'est pas facile. / Si loin et si seule. / Tu veux leur prouver. / Ce que tu es. / Toujours chercher, là-haut dans le ciel. / Une seule étoile. Une bonne raison. / Si loin et si seule. / Quand tu as mal et rien ne va / Fermes les yeux et reste près de moi. / Oh même si tu es parti / Si je suis seule ici / Aide-toi / Pense à moi.

_Tandis qu'elle chantait, seulement accompagnée du synthé, Shane la trouva merveilleuse. Bien sûr, il l'avait vu et entendu à de multiples reprises au cours des deux derniers mois mais ce soir, sans qu'il ne puisse se l'expliquer, elle semblait rayonner, faisant briller ses yeux d'un nouvel éclat. Il ne le croisa qu'une demi-seconde mais ce fut la plus magique de sa vie. Son cœur cessa de battre puis reprit à une vitesse folle._

_Lorsqu'elle termina sa chanson, il l'applaudit aussi chaleureusement que les autres, pour lui, elle était la gagnante de cet été… Elle venait de conquérir son cœur._

_Fin du flash-back_

Mitchie le conduisit jusqu'à l'infirmerie et raconta qu'elle n'avait rien vu . Même si elle était directement concernée, la jeune femme refusait de s'en mêler d'avantage. Elle le laissa entre les mains expertes de l'infirmière puis sortit de la salle.

« - Alors, demanda-t-elle, est-ce que je peux savoir pourquoi tu t'es battu ?

« - Pour le courant d'air qui vient de partir, soupira-t-il.

« - Ah l'amour… Ça donne peut-être des ailes mais pas des muscles !

Shane la regarda et acquiesça à cette vérité. Il n'était pas certain qu'il aurait pu battre Brad, avec facilité, mais à cinq contre lui, le résultat était sans surprise. Cependant, par égard pour son ego abîmé, puisque c'était une fille qui l'avait aidé, il refusa de grimacer à la moindre douleur, faisant rire la personne qui pansa ses blessures avant de le laisser partir… Non sans lui rappeler d'éviter de se battre. Il acquiesça et rejoignit directement le cours de math qu'il avait, une nouvelle fois, avec la jeune femme. Malheureusement, Brad aussi était là et lorsqu'il le vit, il posa un bras possessif sur les épaules de Mitchie qui n'eut aucune réaction.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'eut pas conscience du retour de Shane, ni du geste de son copain. Tout ce qu'elle pensait, c'était que deux garçons s'étaient battus pour elle… Et qu'elle ignorait qui elle aurait dû encourager. À ses yeux, c'était Brad puisqu'ils étaient ensemble, seulement son cœur ne battait pas plus vite lorsqu'il apparaissait ou qu'il la touchait. Au contraire de Shane. Lorsqu'ils avaient ris ensemble plus tôt dans la journée, elle s'était sentie bien, à sa place. Comme si sa vie devait se dérouler ainsi. Etre amie avec le garçon qui lui plaisait avant de devenir sa petite amie. « Et peut-être même sa femme, songea-t-elle. Après tout, qui sait de quoi demain sera fait ? Ce dont je suis sûre, c'est que je vais dégager les hypocrites de ma vie ! » La sonnerie retentit, la faisant sursauter et elle entra sous les rires de ceux qui étaient prétendument ses amis. Elle s'assit et sourit en voyant Shane entrer. Malheureusement, Brad vit également son sourire.

« - Tiens, voilà le gars qui a besoin d'une fille pour se défendre, dit-il bien fort.

« - Au moins moi, elle ne m'a pas frappé, répondit-il sur le même ton. Devant tous mes potes, ajouta-t-il en souriant.

Aux yeux de Mitchie, cela ressemblait plus à une grimace, mais la réaction qu'il eut la fit rire, comme la plupart de la salle. La jeune femme profita qu'il s'installait, deux tables devant elle, pour l'observer. Son œil était gonflé et commençait à devenir violet. Il avait l'arcade sourcilière et la lèvre fendues, ainsi qu'une joue enflée, pourtant elle le trouva plus attirant. « Il fait presque _badboy_ comme ça, songea-t-elle. »

« - Bien, dit le professeur en entrant. Je vais commencer par récupérer vos devoirs !

« - Excusez-moi, soupira Jason en entrant à son tour. J'étais…

« - Ce n'est rien Jason, sourit le professeur en voyant un de ses meilleurs élèves. Va t'asseoir, je vais ramasser vos copies !

Tandis qu'il prenait place, Mitchie sortit le papier qu'il lui avait donné peu de temps avant et le regarda. Elle n'avait jamais compris les maths et seules quelques leçons lui avaient paru simples. Notamment, celle-ci. D'après son regard tout était correct et elle secoua mentalement la tête. Elle ne put y réfléchir plus longtemps puisque le professeur prit sa feuille. Quelques minutes plus tard, il commença son cours sans qu'elle n'écoute. En réalité, elle pensait à Jason, son meilleur ami. Du moins elle avait l'impression qu'ils avaient été amis. « Mais dans une autre vie, songea-t-elle. » La leçon passa lentement et lorsqu'enfin le cours s'acheva, la brunette rangea ses affaires lentement. Elle vit du coin de l'œil son groupe d'amis l'attendre et leur fit signe de partir. Lorsqu'enfin elle fut seule avec le professeur elle ferma la porte et se tourna vers lui.

« - Je… Ne corrigez pas mon devoir s'il vous plait !

« - Et pour quelle raison, mademoiselle Torrès ?

« - Ce… Ce n'est pas moi qui l'aie fait et j'aimerai que vous m'en donniez un autre. Celui-là…

« - Expliquez-vous, je ne comprends pas. Vous avez demandé à un élève de faire ce devoir à votre place ?

« - Je… Oui. Écoutez, je sais que je mérite d'avoir un F pour ça et je ne vous donnerais pas le nom de l'élève en question, parce qu'il a agi contre son grès. Brad… Ce n'est pas important, soupira-t-elle. Je vous demande simplement d'accepter de me donner un nouveau devoir que je ferais au lycée sous surveillance pour que vous soyez sûr que je ne triche plus.

« - Voilà une requête des plus surprenante mais… D'accord. Venez après votre cours de sport dans cette salle, je vous donnerai un nouveau devoir.

« - Merci professeur. Je ne vous décevrai pas.

Celui-ci acquiesça et la laissa partir pour son dernier cours. La jeune femme rejoignit le gymnase en courant et s'excusa auprès de son professeur sous le regard perplexe de Shane qui était à nouveau dans sa classe. Elle se changea rapidement puis s'échauffa alors que le professeur faisait des équipes de deux. Elle se retrouva étrangement avec le garçon qui la faisait craquer et se retint de sourire en le rejoignant alors qu'il était sur un des terrains de badminton. Ils se lancèrent le volant quelques minutes le temps que tout le monde se place puis la partie débuta.

« - Alors, demanda Shane en commençant le service. Que t'as dit le prof ?

« - Rien. Il m'a collé, dit-elle en riant comme à une bonne blague.

« - Pour quel motif ?

« - Il pense que j'ai triché pour le devoir maison.

Le volant tomba près du filet et il profita qu'elle venait le ramasser pour chuchoter :

« - Pourtant c'est le cas, non ?

« - Et bien ça le serait si j'avais fait quelque chose mais comme c'est Jason qui a tout écrit, jusqu'à mon prénom… Je n'ai rien fait de répréhensible.

« - Tu espères convaincre qui là, demanda-t-il alors qu'elle servait à son tour.

« - Ma conscience puisque visiblement tu n'as pas été convaincu par mon repentir !

Il voulut répondre seulement étrangement, le volant de l'équipe d'à côté tomba sur leur terrain les obligeant à arrêter leur partie et leur conversation. Brad vint rechercher l'objet et en profita pour embrasser sa copine qui, si elle ne répondit pas à ce baiser, ne le repoussa pas. Shane les regarda le visage impassible, alors qu'au fond de lui, il mourrait d'envie de frapper le jeune homme qui les dérangeait. « Et surtout qui marque son territoire comme si Mitchie lui appartenait, songea-t-il énervé. »

* * *

Et voilà pour ce soir, c'est tout. Qu'en pensez-vous ? Une Mitchie qui commence à changer ? Qui se rapproche de Shane ? Qui s'éloigne de ses amis ? Et la bagarre entre Shane et Brad ? Moi perso, j'ai adoré même si Shane a pris une dérouillée mais bon.

Miss Tagada (L)


	4. Prise de conscience

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Hello, me revoilà avec le chapitre et les réponses à vos commentaires. encore désolée de les mettre que maintenant. :/ **SirineLovatic** (Hello girl. Ouais j'avoue j'adore le flash-back est trop choupi. Je suis fan de son coup de foudre musical mdrrrr Bisous), **Sweet-Devil1973**, **Audrey D** (Hello miss. Je suis ravie que tu aies aimé les trois premiers chapitres. La suite ce soir en toute logique. =) Bisous), **nouna**, **Angele** (Hello miss. Ouais j'avoue la rébellion de Mitchie est amusante =) Dommage qu'elle ne dure pas :( Ouais quand une fille change, y a toujours un garçon derrière mdrr En effet, il ne se gêne pas pour lui dire ce qu'il pense à Mitchie et tant pis si ça lui plait pas :( Mais oui Brad a peur de Shane, ça c'est clair. Oui la relation Shane-Mitchie est choupi, elle débute doucement malgré tout. =) Oui Ophélie est la cousine de Shane et la nounou des demi-frères de Mitchie, je trouvais ça amusant lool. Malheureusement j'ai un peu zappé Nate et Jason dans cette mini-fic L bisous), et **nouna** pour ses reviews sur les autres chapitres =)

**Disclaimer** : Une nouvelle fois, rien de ce que vous reconnaissez de l'univers Camp Rock ne m'appartient. Tout est à Disney et je ne touche rien en écrivant cette fiction. Pour le reste ça m'appartient naturellement, surtout l'idée que j'ai eue à 2 heures du matin. Une nouvelle fois les corrections sont de **chris87** et si la fic vous paraît plausible c'est grâce à **nouna** ma relectrice.

**Prise de conscience**

La fin de la journée arriva rapidement et la jeune femme sourit en voyant que la limousine blanche était sur le parking. Elle la rejoignit et jeta son sac sur la banquette arrière en y montant.

« - Attends-nous Mitchie, cria Cathy qui était suivie de Justine.

« - Navrée, leur répondit-elle, j'ai des courses à faire pour la fête de ce week-end. On se voit demain.

Elle claqua la portière et se mordit la lèvre en les voyant s'arrêter net devant la limousine, pour ne pas rire joyeusement.

« - Mais, comment va-t-on rentrer, demandèrent-elles d'une seule voix.

« - Je ne sais pas… Prenez le bus, proposa-t-elle avant de faire signe à Alfred de partir.

L'homme acquiesça et mit le moteur en route pour quitter le parking. Seulement il n'avait pas fait dix mètres qu'elle lui demanda de s'arrêter avant de baisser son carreau.

« - Shane, appela-t-elle en le voyant sortir du bâtiment principal en grimaçant.

Il leva les yeux et fixa la voiture perplexe avant de s'approcher plus ou moins vite. Il dépassa les deux amies de Mitchie qui étaient en train de négocier avec Brad pour qu'il les ramène en voiture. Ils se turent en le voyant se diriger vers la limousine.

« - Oui, demanda-t-il en grimaçant légèrement en se penchant par la fenêtre.

« - Monte, je te ramène chez toi, dit-elle.

« - Non, ce n'est pas la peine, je vais prendre le bus.

« - C'est hors de question, décréta-t-elle en se détachant. Tu t'es battu avec Brad ce midi, par ma faute. Je n'ai pas de baguette magique pour te guérir instantanément, alors tu montes dans cette voiture ou je t'y pousse de force ! Fais gaffe, j'ai Alfred pour m'aider, s'il le faut, le menaça-t-elle en sortant du véhicule.

« - Tu vas réellement pousser le type qui s'est battu au midi par ta faute ?

« - Sans hésiter, assura-t-elle en lui faisant face.

« - Prouve-le, la défia-t-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine en la fixant amusé.

Elle lui rendit son regard puis attrapa un de ses bras, pour le tirer vers elle afin de le faire monter dans sa voiture, sans réel succès. Pas découragée, elle le contourna et tenta de le pousser ne serait-ce que pour le faire bouger mais il ne fit que rire, se moquant de ses maigres efforts. Plongée dans son activité du moment, elle rata les regards perplexes de ses camarades mais surtout de Brad qui le fusilla des yeux.

« - Allez, monte dans cette voiture, dit-elle en continuant de le pousser.

« - Arrête de te fatiguer, tu n'y arriveras pas… Et tu vas abîmer tes chaussures à cinq cent dix-sept dollars.

Elle s'arrêta et lui fit face. Le défiant du regard, elle retira ses escarpins sans ciller et voulut retourner derrière lui pour le pousser quand il leva les mains en l'air.

« - Ok d'accord, rechausses-toi, je capitule, rit-il.

Elle sourit victorieuse et s'appuya sur lui pour remettre ses Louboutin puis lui prit son sac qu'elle jeta dans le véhicule avant de lui faire signe de monter. Il obéit et entra dans la limousine au moment où Brad appela sa copine, qui s'excusa avant de le rejoindre. Resté seul avec le chauffeur, Shane attendit sagement en s'attachant.

« - Vous savez, dit-il, c'est la première fois depuis longtemps, que je vois mademoiselle Torrès agir si spontanément.

« - Je me doute, admit Shane. Elle semble très étrange depuis hier. Elle a cessé ses blagues méchantes sur moi, elle me parle et je crois que je l'ai vexé ce matin en biologie en lui disant qu'elle ne se respectait pas.

« - Je m'en suis rendu compte également. Elle semblait perdue dans sa propre maison ce week-end, et si elle ne continuait pas à être méchante avec ses demi-frères, je parierais que ce n'est pas la même.

« - En fait… Je pense que c'est la vraie Mitchie qu'on vient de voir… C'est en tout cas celle que j'ai vu au camp de vacance de mon oncle, il y a deux ans…

Il ne put aller plus loin que la voix de la jeune femme se fit entendre.

« - Oh ça suffit ta crise de jalousie. Je te signale que ce midi, Shane ne faisait rien de mal, on discutait ! Tu t'es battu contre lui pour aucune raison. Tes imbéciles de potes et toi vous l'avez frappé sans aucune raison valable et aucun de vous n'a pensé à s'excuser auprès de lui alors désolée mais si j'ai envie de faire un détour pour le raccompagner chez lui, je le ferais. Et ce n'est pas toi qui m'en empêcheras !

Sur ces mots, elle rejoignit sa voiture et y monta avant de claquer la porte.

« - On te ramène où, demanda-t-elle tendue au jeune homme.

« - _Chez Barney_, j'y bosse après les cours.

« - Attends, tu ne travailles pas au _Tierra Cafe_ ?

« - Le week-end. La semaine je bosse chez Barney.

« - Pourquoi ?

« - Et bien contrairement à certaines personnes, je ne suis pas né avec une cuillère en or dans la bouche. J'ai besoin d'argent pour pouvoir me prendre un appart l'an prochain quand j'irais à la fac !

« - Sérieux ? Tu penses déjà à ce que tu feras après le lycée ?

« - Pas toi ?

La jeune femme rougit violemment mais secoua la tête. Elle ignorait quoi faire plus tard, de ce fait, elle n'avait pas réfléchi dans quelle faculté postuler. Le reste du trajet se passa dans un silence étrange pour tous les deux et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le fast food, il sortit sans un mot, prenant simplement son sac.

« - Merci, dit-il avant de fermer la portière. Grâce à toi, je suis en avance, je vais pouvoir bosser mes devoirs quelques minutes.

« - Je t'en prie… Tu viens à la fête ce week-end ? Tu sais, celle de Josh, ajouta-t-elle lorsqu'il sourcilla.

« - Je fais parti des intellos du lycée, tu sais ? Je n'ai pas reçu l'invitation.

« - Oh… Et bien, moi je t'invite !

« - Toi ?

« - Ouais, je devais y aller avec Brad mais… Il y va avec ses potes et je n'ai pas envie d'être avec eux donc… Si tu veux, on peut y aller ensemble ?

« - Je… Je ne sais pas. Faut que je vois avec mes parents. Je te dis ça demain ?

Elle sourit doucement et hocha la tête avant de le laisser rejoindre son lieu de travail alors qu'elle allait faire les boutiques sur Rodeo Drive afin de se trouver une tenue pour la soirée. Josh l'avait prévenu aujourd'hui. Sa fête serait sur le thème de Noël et tous devraient être déguisés.

Elle essaya plusieurs déguisements, allant de l'ensemble de lingerie à la longue robe, puis finit par se décider pour une tenue qu'elle trouvait assez sexy. Satisfaite, elle acheta une nouvelle paire de chaussures, puis des rajouts capillaires rouge avant de prévenir Alfred qu'elle avait terminé. Le temps qu'il revienne, puisqu'elle lui avait donné congé, elle s'installa au _Coffe Bean & Tea_ _Leaf_ devant un thé au citron.

Elle passa la soirée à faire ses devoirs puis repensa au message de Jason. Lâchant son crayon, elle prit son téléphone et lui envoya un bref message. « _Salut. On arrête le trafic de devoirs. Fais juste ta part. J'ai dit à la prof de ne pas corriger celui d'aujourd'hui parce que ce n'était pas mon travail. Je n'ai pas donné ton nom de manière à ce que tu n'aies pas de problème. Bonne soirée et encore désolée pour les menaces de Brad._ » Une fois fait, elle reprit ses exercices sans réussir à se concentrer. Elle voulait savoir si Shane serait d'accord ou non pour venir avec elle à la fête de Josh. Elle voulait qu'il lui dise qu'il pourrait venir, qu'ils iraient ensemble… « Et peut-être qu'il m'embrassera durant la fête, songea-t-elle en se souvenant de son croquis. »

Seulement, le lendemain, quand elle s'assit à côté de lui en biologie, il la prévint qu'il ne pourrait pas y aller.

« - Pourquoi, chuchota-t-elle.

« - Les fêtes de Josh ont mauvaises réputation dans ma famille donc…

« - Oh… Ok, j'irais seule alors, souffla-t-elle avant de détourner le regard pour se concentrer sur ce que disait le professeur.

Elle n'écouta pas le cours pour autant. Elle voulait surtout cacher à son voisin la déception qu'elle ressentait suite à cette réponse. Elle savait qu'elle avait le regard expressif, trop selon elle, et elle ne voulait pas qu'il lise ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle passa donc l'heure dans ses pensées, n'écoutant pas un traître mot de ce que leur professeur racontait, préférant reprendre son croquis et refusant de jeter un regard à son voisin. S'il s'en aperçut, il ne dit rien pour autant, se concentrant sur son cours, non sans jeter quelques coups d'œil rapide sur sa feuille. Il refusait de l'admettre, mais il trouvait le dessin très ressemblant. A mesure qu'elle les dessinait, il eut l'impression qu'elle avait déjà vécu la scène.

« - Mademoiselle Torrès, dit le professeur la faisant sursauter.

« - Euh oui ?

« - Pouvez-vous me répéter ce que je viens de dire ?

« - Non, répondit-elle honnêtement.

« - Et pourquoi cela ?

« - Et bien, il me semble évident que vous savez que je n'ai pas écouté un seul de vos cours depuis le début du mois. Sinon vous ne m'interrogeriez pas aussi souvent. La seule chose que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi ! Puisque vous savez que je ne pourrais pas vous répondre…

« - Je parlais de votre incapacité à me répéter ce que je viens de dire, la coupa-t-il. Avez-vous au moins une excuse valable ?

« - Bien sûr, mentit-elle. Je pensais à la robe que je porterais pendant la soirée de Josh. Une petite chose rouge adorable, décrivit-elle faisant rire ses camarades.

« - Puisque la mode semble si intéressante pour vous, vous viendrez me décrire votre tenue complète ce soir, après les cours, et ce durant une heure.

Elle sourcilla mais hocha la tête avant de reprendre son dessin, qu'elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer. La sonnerie retentit et elle fourra le tout dans son sac, sans soin et quitta la pièce pour rejoindre son cours suivant.

A la fin de sa journée, elle rejoignit le parking, ne se souvenant plus qu'elle avait été collé. Ou plutôt, elle n'avait aucune envie d'y aller. Elle rentra donc chez elle, écoutant ses amis piailler sans réellement écouter ce qu'elles disaient. Elles parlaient essentiellement des tenues qu'elles avaient choisies. Des robes longues, rouges, avec de la fourrure blanche ou la grosse ceinture noire. Le tout avec des petites chaussures noires.

« - Parfait. Dans ce cas, on se retrouve dans le salon, leur dit-elle en revenant à la conversation.

« - Mais et toi, c'est quoi ta tenue ?

« - Oh pareil. Une robe rouge, avec de la fourrure blanche mais un peu plus courte que les vôtres.

Justine hocha la tête pas convaincue par cette description rapide mais n'osa pas la contredire. Depuis la fin du cours de biologie, elle s'énervait pour un rien et aucune des deux ne voulaient aller et revenir de cours dans le bus scolaire jaune. Elles n'avaient cependant pas conscience que Mitchie le savait pertinemment et en abusait légèrement.

Le reste de la semaine, elle agit en automate, écoutant ses amies sans réellement intervenir, laissant même Brad lui caresser les cuisses dès qu'ils étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre. Lorsque le vendredi soir arriva, il vint dans sa chambre pour une de ses visites nocturnes, elle le laissa l'allonger sur son lit pour la caresser, flirtant sans vergogne. Il sentit son apathie et en profita largement puisqu'ils couchèrent ensemble.

Elle se réveilla à dix heures le lendemain et dès qu'elle se souvint comment sa journée s'était terminée, elle vomit ce qui lui restait dans l'estomac et partit se laver. Même si elle sentait que ce n'était pas leur première fois, elle fut dégoûtée par ce que qu'ils avaient fait et se frotta la peau jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit rouge. Elle enfila un jogging blanc avec un débardeur vert, la couleur préférée de Shane, avant de descendre en cuisine où elle ne prit qu'une brique de jus d'orange.

« - Vous allez bien mademoiselle, demanda Corrine en la voyant apathique.

« - Oui, oui, dit-elle d'une voix tranquille… Est-ce que vous savez quand mes parents rentrent ?

« - Votre mère rentre demain de la conférence de Mary Hopkins sur comment maintenir sa famille soudée. Quant à votre père, il arrive dans deux heures. Son vol a été retardé.

« - Très bien. Merci.

Corrine hocha la tête et fit la poussière dans le salon avant de la laisser seule avec ses pensées. Elle resta assise devant la télé, allumée sur MTV, sans écouter la musique qui était diffusée.

Elle resta ainsi jusqu'à ce que son père rentre de son voyage . Il la salua brièvement , lui demanda comment elle allait et comment s'était passée sa semaine puis, sans réellement écouter ses réponses, il monta s'enfermer dans son bureau inconscient de l'état dans lequel elle était. Ophélie arriva pour emmener les jumeaux voir un cirque laissant la jeune femme dans un silence presque inquiétant. Se décidant à quitter le canapé, elle monta à l'étage et rejoignit le bureau de son père avant de frapper à la porte.

« - Oui ?

« - Je peux entrer, demanda-t-elle en souriant.

« - Bien sûr. Que puis-je pour toi ?

« - Et bien, je me demandais… J'ai un copain qui fait une fête ce soir, et je me demandais si je pouvais y aller ?

« - Bien sûr. Amuse-toi bien.

« - Je… Merci… Euh… Tu ne veux pas savoir qui c'est ?

« - Non. C'est un ami à toi, ça me suffit.

Sans un mot de plus, il reprit son dossier lui faisant clairement comprendre que la conversation était terminée. Soupirant, elle quitta la pièce et rejoignit sa chambre avec l'envie de parler à quelqu'un. Seulement, elle avait passé la semaine à s'apercevoir qu'elle n'avait pas de réels amis. Son copain était plus intéressé par son corps qu'elle, quant à ses deux meilleures amies, elles n'étaient amies avec elle que pour les avantages. Elle resta prostrée ainsi de longues minutes puis un visage lui vint en tête. Sans bruit, elle se releva et prit uniquement ses clés, ainsi que son portable qu'elle glissa dans ses poches. Prenant son I-pod elle enclencha l'album _Christmas From The Heart_ de David Archuleta et quitta la maison. Elle croisa Alfred dans l'allée qui lui proposa de l'emmener mais elle déclina sa proposition. Elle avait surtout besoin de se vider la tête. Partant en courant, elle rejoignit le _Tierra_ Cafe à petites foulées.

Lorsqu'elle arriva, elle entra dans le restaurant végétarien afin de s'asseoir à l'intérieur mais percuta quelqu'un de plein fouet, la faisant tomber au sol.

« - Outch. Oh pardon, dit-elle en se relevant. Je n'ai pas pensé que quelqu'un pourrait sortir.

« - Aucun pro… Mitchie ? Tu me suis ?

« - Non, sourit-elle en reconnaissant Shane. J'avais besoin de voir un visage amical, c'est tout.

« - Et c'est pour ça que la star du lycée se pointe ici en plein heure creuse, dans un jogging dépareillé et en sueur ?

« - Euh… Ouais, rougit-elle. Mais que ça reste entre nous hein !

Il sourit et le lui promit avant de rejoindre la terrasse pour y déposer le tableau où était écrit, à la craie, le plat du jour, puis revint dans la salle pour la voir adossée à une banquette le regard dans le vide.

« - Un problème ?

« - Non… Que me conseilles-tu de boire ?

« - Vu que t'es venue sans Alfred, j'en conclus que tu as couru donc… Un litre d'eau !

« - Va pour de l'eau. Mets un peu de citron dedans, s'il te plait.

Il acquiesça et donna sa commande au barman tout en l'observant. Avachie, le regard triste et dans le vague, elle ne ressemblait plus à l'ado qui l'avait fait craquer deux ans auparavant. Au contraire, elle semblait vide et il se demanda quelle en était la raison. Curieux de nature, il regarda la salle, vide, et décida de prendre sa pause avec un peu d'avance.

« - C'est ta copine, demanda Fredo qui officiait au bar.

« - Mitchie ? Non, c'est… Une camarade de cours c'est tout.

« - Ah oui la petite Mitchie, rit -il. Hey les gars, cria-t-il vers les cuisines, y a la petite sur laquelle Shane craque, dans la salle !

« - La ferme, répondit le jeune homme gêné en tentant de bâillonner son collègue alors que les autres collègues criaient qu'ils arrivaient.

Inquiet que leur conversation ne soit écoutée, et surtout, entendue par la concernée, il se tourna pour noter le regard perplexe qu'elle jetait au bar. « Et merde, songea-t-il ». Se reprenant, il prit sa commande, ajouta un coca et rejoignit sa table sur laquelle il posa les deux verres.

« - Je ne me souviens pas avoir commandé de coca.

« - C'est pour moi. Je prends ma pause maintenant, le temps qu'il n'y a personne… Alors comme ça, tu avais besoin de voir un ami.

« - Euh ouais, souffla-t-elle en s'affalant sur sa banquette.

« - Et pourquoi tu ne vas pas voir Cathy ou Justine ? Ou même ton Brad, demanda-t-il en grimaçant signe qu'il ne l'aimait pas.

« - Ils ne comprendraient pas… J'éprouve l'étrange impression de ne pas être à ma place. Tu sais comme si je n'étais pas dans la bonne famille, tenta-t-elle de s'expliquer… Le week-end dernier, j'ai fait un rêve très étrange. Dans lequel, j'étais une fille normale, enfin comme toi tu vois ? Sans l'immense propriété et le chauffeur perso. J'avais des parents qui m'aimaient et qui s'inquiétait pour moi, comme les tiens pour toi. Depuis ce rêve, qui semblait carrément réaliste, je n'ai plus l'impression d'être heureuse ni à ma place dans cette vie. J'ai même l'impression que cette Mitchie allumeuse n'est pas moi.

« - Mais tes parents t'aiment, objecta-t-il comme si c'était logique.

« - Non, ils ne m'aiment pas. A vrai dire, ils se moquent de ce que je vis, ce que je fais ou autre. Ma mère passe son temps entre des week-ends thalasso et des semaines à aller à tout un tas de conférences sur la bonne gestion d'une famille et mon père est toujours entre deux avions. Je suis complètement libre de faire ce que je veux.

« - Tu as beaucoup de chance. J'aimerai pouvoir être libre, admit-il. Ne pas avoir à travailler pour pouvoir avoir mon appart à la fac, pouvoir sortir quand je veux… Ce doit être bien de pouvoir vivre son adolescence comme on le désire.

« - Tu parles, c'est loin d'être si rose. Et je parle d'expérience, crois-moi.

« - Comment ça ?

« - Tu fais ce que tu veux sans limite. Si je veux sortir jusqu'à trois heures du matin, personne ne m'en empêche. J'insulte mes demi-frères que je ne supporte pas, personne ne me reprend, je suis complètement libre. Je dépense des sommes phénoménales dans des magasins comme pour combler un manque de quelque chose… Ce n'est pas une vie tout à fait enviable, avoua-t-elle en soupirant de fatigue.

« - Tu sais… Je m'en doutais un peu que ce n'était pas aussi bien que je l'imaginais, admit-il.

Mitchie leva les yeux de son verre pour le regarder réellement sans masque mais ce fut autre chose qui attira son regard. L'horloge murale indiquait dix-sept heures. Se souvenant qu'elle était loin d'être prête, elle vida son verre d'un trait et se leva.

« - Tu pars déjà ?

« - Ouais, il y a la soirée de Josh ce soir et j'ai dit aux filles de me rejoindre à dix-neuf heures donc… Mais merci, de m'avoir écouté, sourit-elle, c'était vraiment gentil. Et tu sais, je regrette vraiment toutes mes blagues idiotes et mes allergies aux intellos. Au final ils sont plutôt cool.

Elle sourit une nouvelle fois et se pencha vers lui pour embrasser sa joue avec tendresse, le faisant rougir puis quitta le restaurant d'un pas rapide. Elle rentra chez elle à petites foulées, inconsciente que son ami était à présent, chahuté par ses collègues qui décrétaient qu'ils étaient mignons ensemble.

Mitchie passa une heure et demi à se préparer afin d'être parfaite. Elle prit une douche, s'enduisit le corps d'une crème hydratante à la rose, puis enfila sa mini robe rouge. Celle-ci lui arrivait à quelques centimètre s sous ses fesses et son décolleté en U laissait entrevoir sa poitrine bien plus que nécessaire . Elle ajouta ses cheveux rouges, puis mit la capuche de la robe avant de se maquiller. Vingt minutes, et un regard charbonneux plus tard, elle enfila ses cuissardes noires puis les petits gants de sa robe avant de se regarder dans le miroir. Décrétant qu'elle était à tomber, elle mit un peu de parfum puis quitta sa chambre, pour rejoindre la cuisine où Alfred officiait. Dès qu'il la vit, il écarquilla les yeux et si elle nota son regard qui désapprouvait sa tenue, elle apprécia qu'il ne fasse aucun commentaire, se proposant simplement de l'emmener sur le lieu de la fête. Elle acquiesça et monta dans la voiture, attendant qu'il démarre.

* * *

Et voilà je m'arrête-là. Alors comme d'habitude les tenues, sont visibles sur la page facebook. Et maintenant j'attends vos avis. Sur l'attitude de Mitchie vis-à-vis de ses amies ? Sa dispute avec Brad ? Son apathie qui a fait que Brad en a un peu trop profité (le saligaud) ? Son rapprochement avec Shane ? Je paris que _ça_ vous avez aimé ! ^^ La suite demain, promis.

Miss Tagada (L)


	5. Week-end

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Hello. Voilà le chapitre de la journée. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. =) Merci à **MiniMagiCcOlOurS**, **Sweet-Devil1973** et **nouna** (Hello, je t'ai reconnue Zorro :p Bah malheureusement, ses parents, c'est ses parents, on les refera pas malheureusement, mais maintenant on comprend un peu mieux pourquoi Mitchie est comme ça =). Expdrrrr ouais après tout elle n'a pas encore choisie ce qu'elle fera plus tard et vu sa garde-robe… Ma foi _why not?_ Mdrrrr Bisous ma belle) pour leurs review sur le chapitre. =)

**Disclaimer** : Une nouvelle fois, rien de ce que vous reconnaissez de l'univers Camp Rock ne m'appartient. Tout est à Disney et je ne touche rien en écrivant cette fiction. Pour le reste ça m'appartient naturellement, surtout l'idée que j'ai eue à 2 heures du matin. Une nouvelle fois les corrections sont de **chris87** et si la fic vous paraît plausible c'est grâce à **nouna** ma relectrice.

**Week-end**

Quand Alfred se gara devant la maison, déjà noire de monde, il soupira.

« - A quelle heure voulez-vous que je vienne vous chercher ?

« - Je vous appellerais, cria-t- elle en sortant.

Croisant des coéquipiers de Brad, elle les salua et discuta quelques minutes avec, espérant voir son copain puis rejoignit ses deux amies. Comme prévue, elles l'attendaient devant la cheminée et la jeune femme prit le temps de les regarder. Cathy avait opté pour une longue robe en velours rouge à bustier. Le haut de celle-ci ressemblait à un corset dont la fourrure blanche dessinait un V, mettant la poitrine en valeur, alors que la jupe évasée était simple. Elle tombait aux pieds de la jeune femme, cachant ses chaussures compensées à boucles. Une capeline, des gants et un bonnet complétaient la tenue. Quant à Justine, elle avait opté pour une tenue légèrement plus sexy. Une robe fourreau rouge, à col plat surmonté de la traditionnelle fourrure blanche, qu'on retrouvait également au bas des manches. La robe avait une grosse ceinture noire à la taille. La jupe se terminait à quelques millimètres des genoux. Elle portait également le bonnet traditionnel, mais avait opté pour des bas résilles noires sous ses chaussures noires.

« - Vous êtes sublimes, leur dit-elle sans le penser du moins pour Cathy.

« - Toi aussi, j'adore ta tenue ! Tu l'as trouvé où ?

« - Sur Rodeo Drive. Vous avez vu Brad ?

« - Oui il est monté avec cette garce de Caitlyn qui doit être en train de le supplier de coucher avec, comme souvent, rit Justine qui se sentait en compétition avec la jeune femme.

« - Ok je monte lui montrer ce qu'il perd à rester avec _elle_, dit-elle en grimaçant.

S'éloignant de ses amies, elle monta à l'étage où elle trouva son copain collé à la jeune brunette qui ne semblait pas en être ravie. Au contraire, elle tentait de le repousser, lui rappelant qu'elle n'était pas intéressée par ce qu'il lui proposait.

« - Brad, dit Mitchie d'une voix aguicheuse. Et si tu t'occupais de moi un peu ?

En entendant la voix de sa copine, il se tourna et écarquilla les yeux en voyant sa tenue. Son regard s'attarda sur le décolleté et sur la fourrure blanche qui terminait sa tenue et sans un mot pour Caitlyn, s'approcha de sa copine qu'il embrassa avec passion . Elle répondit à son baiser, espérant ressentir de l'attirance pour lui ou du désir mais quand l'air les sépara, elle s'aperçut qu'il n'y avait rien entre eux. Néanmoins, elle le laissa lui mettre la main aux fesses, qu'il caressa tout en descendant rejoindre leurs camarades qui dansaient au rythme d'une musique trop forte. L'équipe du jeune homme les rejoignit et ils furent tous unanimes en décrétant qu'il avait la nana la plus hot de la soirée.

« - Je suis complètement d'accord, dit-il en lui posant sa main sur un de ses seins avant de glisser deux doigts sous le tissu de son décolleté.

« - Putain j'aimerai trop que ma nana soit aussi chaude, soupira Daniel en observant les doigts de son capitaine caresser la peau de sa petite amie.

« - Et ouais pas de bol, c'est moi qui est la plus sex !

« - Justement si tu la faisais danser ta nana, proposa Mitchie mal à l'aise.

Il soupira mais s'éloigna de ses amis pour danser avec elle. Malgré la musique rythmée, il l'enlaça pour un slow torride puisqu'il passa l'essentiel de la musique à glisser ses mains sous sa jupe ou ses lèvres sur sa poitrine. Elle tenta à plusieurs reprises de les enlever puis abandonna, le laissant faire ce qu'il voulait. « Et tant pis, s'il me déshabille devant quasiment tout le lycée, songea-t-elle lasse… Je me demande si Shane agirait pareil si on dansait tous les deux ?… Non c'est clair que lui chercherait plutôt à tirer sur ma robe pour la rallonger. » Cette idée la fit sourire et Brad, pensant qu'elle appréciait ses caresses, les éloigna de tout le monde, pour les faire monter à l'étage, les enfermant d ans une chambre où il la força légèrement à coucher avec lui.

Une heure plus tard, elle ressortit de la pièce, dégoûtée par sa propre attitude et descendit afin de boire quelque chose. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là qu'elle s'aperçut que la plupart de leurs camarades ne voyaient pas une lycéenne en elle, mais simplement une fille facile à déshabiller. Cette impression la gêna et elle s'enferma dans les toilettes quelques minutes afin de se reprendre. Elle s'habillait toujours aussi court et ce n'était pas la première fois, lui semblait-elle, qu'ils agissaient de cette manière Brad et elle, pourtant ce soir ça la dérangeait et elle n'en comprenait pas la raison. « Ça doit provenir de ma conversation avec Shane, songea-t-elle. C'est le seul mec du lycée qui me regarde dans les yeux quand je lui parle et qui ne passe pas le plus clair de son temps à mater mes seins… Ouais ça vient juste de là » Plongée dans ses pensées, elle ne s'aperçut pas qu'elle bloquait la pièce depuis presque une heure. Ce fut Caitlyn qui la fit revenir à elle en cognant contre le bois. Sortant, elle lui fit face et nota le mépris dans le regard de sa camarade.

« - Quoi t'es jalouse ?

« - De ne pas être la traînée du lycée ? Non pas vraiment, sourit-elle… Mais avant de jouer les divas, tu devrais peut-être te demander où est ton mec… Ou plutôt avec qui il couche à l'heure actuelle !

Sur ces mots, elle s'enferma dans les toilettes et perplexe, Mitchie rejoignit la fête. Elle ignorait s'il lui était ou non fidèle, mais elle refusait de montrer à Caitlyn qu'elle l'avait blessée. Elle resta donc vingt bonnes minutes à danser, flirtant outrageusement avec plusieurs types puis, sous prétexte qu'elle avait besoin d'air, monta à l'étage sans bruit. Une à une, elle ouvrit les portes des chambres, dérangeant des couples qui étaient, de toute façon trop occupés pour la voir, ou se retrouvant nez à nez avec une pièce vide. Elle finit par arriver devant la chambre où elle avait laissé son petit copain et doucement, de peur de ne le réveiller, ouvrit la porte. Seulement il ne dormait plus comme elle s'en aperçut en le voyant embrasser la poitrine de son amie Cathy. Blessée dans son orgueil, elle referma la porte sans bruit et appela Alfred afin qu'il vienne la chercher.

Quand il arriva, elle monta dans la voiture sans un mot et lui demanda de la déposer au mille cent dix-sept Sunset Boulevard. Il sourcilla devant cette adresse mais ne posa aucune question. Il nota, dans son rétroviseur, qu'elle semblait complètement déboussolée mais il n'osa pas poser de questions, sachant qu'il n'avait aucun droit sur elle. « Même si j'agis plus comme un père pour elle, que son propre père, se dit-il en arrêtant le moteur. » Elle sortit de la voiture et alla frapper à la porte alors qu'il l'observait inquiet pour sa sécurité. Il fut soulagé cependant en voyant le jeune homme qui, s'il avait bien compris la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec ses amies, s'était battu pour elle.

« - Mitchie, demanda Shane perplexe. C'est toi dans cet accoutrement ridicule ?

« - Ne dis rien, souffla-t-elle avant de se jeter à son cou.

Sans qu'il ne puisse réagir, elle déposa simplement ses lèvres sur celle du jeune homme qui, passé le choc, l'enlaça tendrement. Elle s'éloigna et sourit.

« - Désolée pour ce baiser, s'excusa-t-elle d'une voix tremblante, mais j'avais vraiment besoin d'embrasser un garçon qui ne profiterait pas que je sois dans ses bras pour me déshabiller.

« - Je… Pas de problème, souffla-t-il décontenancé.

« - Merci Shane… Et tu avais raison, aller à cette fête n'était pas une bonne idée.

Sur ces mots, elle rejoignit sa voiture et y monta avant de demander à son chauffeur qu'il la ramène chez elle. Le long du trajet, elle tripota ses lèvres en souriant, pensant encore et toujours à la douceur de la bouche du jeune homme. Même s'il n'avait pas répondu à son baiser, elle avait pu sentir que ses lèvres étaient chaudes et elle était certaine que si elle lui avait laissé le temps de répondre à ce baiser, il l'aurait fait décoller. Le moteur se coupa, la faisant revenir à elle et elle sortit de l'habitacle sur un petit nuage. Naturellement, la maison était calme et elle monta dans sa chambre en silence. Son père travaillait encore, elle en était certaine puisqu'elle avait vu de la lumière sous la porte du bureau, mais elle ne voulait pas le voir. Elle regrettait le Steve dont elle avait rêvé et qui semblait plus protecteur avec elle que son véritable père. Se reprenant, elle alla dans sa salle de bain et retira son déguisement pour enfiler son pyjama. Elle se démaquilla méthodiquement puis s'allongea dans le noir avant d'éteindre son portable, refusant d'être réveillée par un message de ceux qui se disaient être ses amis.

Quand elle se réveilla le lendemain, elle commença par prendre une longue douche, faisant disparaître l'odeur de rose qui lui rappelait l'horrible soirée qu'elle avait passé, puis enfila une jupe en jeans ainsi qu'une tunique rouge avant de rejoindre la cuisine où elle eut la surprise de voir sa mère.

« - Tu es arrivée il y a longtemps, demanda-t-elle en souriant.

« - A peine vingt minutes. Je fais le point avec Alfred et je monte me reposer un peu. Cette conférence était des plus intéressantes mais le vol de retour a été fatigant.

« - Oh, fit-elle déçue… Maman pourra-t-on parler cet après-midi ?

« - Ma chérie, tu sais bien que j'ai mon club de jardinage comme tous les dimanches. Ce qui me fait penser Alfred, réservez-moi deux jours en SPA pour demain matin. Il faut absolument que je me fasse un soin du corps complet ainsi qu'un massage.

« - Mais maman ?

« - Quoi, soupira celle-ci en se tournant pour regarder sa fille. Fais vite s'il te plait, je suis fatiguée.

« - Je… Je voulais simplement savoir si nous pouvions passer un moment ensemble aujourd'hui ?

« - Après la réunion du club. Ah non, je dois voir Debbie, mais après si tu veux ? Nous pourrons parler quelques minutes, je dois me coucher tôt.

« - Mais…

« - Navrée ma chérie, je suis fatiguée, on verra ça après ma sieste.

Elle sortit aussitôt de la pièce et Mitchie resta là, les sourcils froncés, avec l'envie de hurler à sa mère qu'elle avait besoin de parler. Son chauffeur s'aperçut de son état et lui proposa de préparer son petit-déjeuner qui lui serait servi, comme tous les dimanches, dans sa chambre.

« - Non, merci, je vais plutôt aller courir. Contrairement à certaines, j'ai des trucs à évacuer plus important qu'un club de jardinage débile !

Remontant dans sa chambre, elle enfila son jogging puis partit courir, Bruno Mars chantant dans ses oreilles. Sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive, elle arriva dans la banlieue où elle avait rêvé qu'elle vivait et chercha anxieusement le numéro sept mille douze. Elle le trouva facilement et regarda la maison crème, le jardin parfaitement entretenu, ainsi que la petite barrière blanche. Elle resta devant celle-ci de longues minutes puis la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un garçon de son âge. Les cheveux châtain et bouclés, le regard sérieux, il sortait la poubelle en écoutant une chanson sur son lecteur de musique. En la voyant, il retira les écouteurs et lui demanda si elle était perdue.

« - Non.

« - Alors pourquoi tu fixes la maison de mes parents comme ça ?

« - J'y ai vécu… Je crois. Mais c'était à une autre époque, se reprit-elle. Pourquoi ça te dérange ?

« - Ouais, tu donnes l'impression de faire du repérages pour un cambriolage !

« - N'importe quoi ! Je vis dans la banlieue huppé de Los Angeles. Mes parents ont largement de quoi m'offrir une maison bien plus spacieuse que celle-ci, fit-elle avec dédain.

« - Bah je ne te retiens pas alors !

« - Encore heureux… Par curiosité, qui habite ici ?

« - Mes parents et moi, proposa-t-il moqueur.

« - Je te demande ton nom de famille crétin !

« - Césario. Brown, mon père, Connie ma mère et moi. Nate. Et toi, tu es ?

« - Mitchie Torrès !

« - Oh mince, je suis navré, j'ignorais qui tu étais, dit-il inquiet.

« - Et je suis qui, s'étonna-t-elle.

« - La fille du propriétaire de la maison. Ma famille la loue. Je suis navré de…

« - Oh ça va, inutile de faire ton lèche-cul avec moi ! Mon père se moque de savoir que tu m'as mal parlé ou pas ! Du moment que tes parents payent leur loyer, ça lui suffit !

Elle s'éloigna plus qu'énervée et quitta la rue en courant, inconsciente que son coup d'éclat avait surpris le jeune homme qui la regarda s'éloigner.

Lorsqu'elle revint chez elle, elle monta prendre une douche puis enfila un bikini blanc ainsi qu'un petit paréo rose avant de rejoindre son jardin, ses lunettes mouche sur le nez mais changea d'avis en croisant son père dans le couloir.

« - Papa, pourrais-je te parler ?

« - Navré, le gouverneur voudrait mon avis sur un projet immobilier.

« - Oh… Et après ? Je voudrais te parler de quelque chose d'important pour moi !

« - Écoute ce n'est pas le moment… Voyons ça le week-end prochain, d'accord ?

Elle le fixa choquée et acquiesça machinalement avant de rejoindre le jardin où elle s'allongea sur une chaise longue, le cœur étrangement lourd. Alfred lui apporta de quoi se restaurer sachant qu'elle n'avait rien dans l'estomac, mais elle n'y toucha pas. Pire encore, elle ne vit même pas le plateau s'endormant dans sa chaise, espérant rêver de cette famille qui l'aimait.

Alfred la regarda attristé et plaça un parasol au-dessus d'elle pour ne pas qu'elle soit brûlée par le soleil. Il rejoignit la cuisine, alors que la jeune femme venait de se réveiller. Elle ne bougea pas le temps qu'il s'occupait d'elle, mais lorsqu'il partit, elle versa une larme en s'apercevant que son chauffeur avait plus de considération pour elle que les membres de sa famille et elle ne comprenait pas. Il n'était rien pour elle, ni son oncle, ni son frère ou son père, pourtant il semblait l'aimer bien plus que ses parents qui ne trouvaient pas de place dans leur emploi du temps pour demander à leur fille pourquoi elle semblait si triste. Pourquoi elle s'habillait avec des vêtements bien trop courts pour son âge, ni pourquoi certains soirs, elle pleurait dans son lit après que son petit ami soit parti. Elle repensa à la famille de son rêve puis se souvenant que la dénommée Connie dirigeait un service de traiteur, se releva. Elle s'arrêta en cuisine pour remercier Alfred pour le repas, qu'elle n'avait somme toute pas mangé, et le parasol puis monta se changer. Prenant son portable, elle chercha le numéro de_ Connie's Cook_ sur internet puis appela.

« - _Connie's cook, bonjour, Connie à votre service_. Oh euh, je suis navrée, je me suis trompée de numéro. Excusez-moi. _Ce n'est rien madame. Au revoir._

Raccrochant, elle sourit et quitta sa maison, assurant à son chauffeur qu'elle avait besoin de marcher et rejoignit, avec du mal, l'adresse du service. Seulement, elle fut incapable d'entrer, et resta devant plusieurs minutes ce qui intrigua la propriétaire.

C'était la première fois que Connie voyait cette jeune fille qui semblait très triste. Elle avait toujours voulu avoir une fille, seulement ils avaient eu beaucoup de chance, malgré sa stérilité, d'avoir Nate et elle n'osait en demander plus. Secouant la tête, elle sortit de sa boutique.

« - Bonjour, sourit-elle.

« - Je… Bonjour.

« - Vous voulez quelque chose ?

« - Rien de ce que vous vendez. Je n'ai pas faim. Merci.

« - Tu me sembles triste. Tu veux entrer quelques minutes pour parler ? Je sais qu'on ne se connaît pas, mais parfois c'est plus facile de se confier à une inconnue, proposa-t-elle doucement.

« - Je… Vous croyez ?

« - Allez entre. Je n'ai rien d'important à faire.

Mitchie la regarda, le regard embué et la suivit alors que Connie se demandait ce qu'elle avait pu dire pour susciter autant d'émotion dans ce regard chocolat. Elle l'invita à s'asseoir et lui servit un coca, avant de s'asseoir face à elle avec un café. Elle n'osa pas parler attendant que la jeune femme se sente suffisamment en confiance pour s'ouvrir d'elle-même.

« - Je… Merci, souffla-t-elle mal à l'aise.

« - Je t'en prie… Tu veux me parler de ce qui rend une fille aussi mignonne que toi si triste ?

« - C'est… C'est tout, avoua-t-elle. Ma mère qui préfère aller dans un SPA plutôt que de parler avec moi. De mon père qui m'a proposé de prendre rendez-vous avec lui le week-end prochain pour que je lui parle d'un truc urgent. C'est mes demi-frères que je ne supporte pas, parce qu'ils ont l'attention de mes parents. C'est mon copain qui n'est avec moi que pour coucher et m'exhiber comme un trophée devant ses potes. Mes amies qui profitent de mon argent… Et… Et ce garçon souffla-t-elle en pensant à Shane, qui me chamboule la tête. Je sais que je n'ai pas le droit de me plaindre parce que j'ai de la chance d'avoir mes deux parents qui gagnent bien leur vie mais… Je crois que je préférerais avoir des parents sans argent qui verraient que je ne suis pas heureuse.

« - Et à ton avis, qu'est-ce qui te rendrait heureuse ?

« - C'est stupide, dit-elle en essuyant les larmes qui débordaient de ses paupières.

« - Rien n'est jamais stupide, souffla Connie avec douceur.

« - Je… Je voudrais juste avoir des parents qui s'occupent de moi. Des gens qui m'aiment pour qui je suis et pas parce que mon père possède la moitié de Los Angeles.

« - Et qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de leur dire ?

« - De quoi ? Que j'ai besoin d'eux ?

« - Mais oui. Tu sais, j'ai un garçon d'à peu près ton âge. Je ne sais pas toujours quand il va mal mais quand il me le dit, je stoppe tout et je l'écoute. Tes parents ont peut-être besoin de voir que tu n'es pas aussi forte qu'ils ne le pensent.

« - Je… Vous croyez ?

Connie hocha la tête puis l'écouta quand elle lui raconta qu'elle vivait presque seule. Elle lui raconta tout, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Sa façon de s'habiller pour avoir l'attention qu'elle n'avait pas de ses parents, de ses sentiments étranges pour Shane, de ceux qu'elle ne ressentait pas pour Brad avec qui elle continuait de coucher régulièrement, de Cathy et Justine qui ne lui demandaient jamais si elle allait bien. Tout y passa, même l'attitude d'Alfred son chauffeur qui ressemblait plus à un père pour elle que le sien. La chef traiteur l'écouta longuement notant mentalement les questions qu'elle avait et quand elle cessa enfin de parler, Connie soupira.

« - Et bien, tu en avais des choses à évacuer.

« - Peut-être… J'aurais préféré parler de tout ça avec ma mère. Qu'elle me conseille sur ma relation avec Brad, celle avec Cathy et Justine et surtout celle avec Shane. Je ne comprends rien à ma vie en ce moment.

« - Je m'en suis rendue compte. Écoute je ne suis pas ta mère et je n'ai aucune intention de la remplacer, mais de mon point de vue, tu devrais quitter Brad, cesser de t'habiller en allumeuse, pour reprendre ta propre description, et dire à tes amies ce que tu penses de leur attitude.

« - Et pour Shane ?

« - Là je crois que c'est à toi de te rendre compte de ce que tu ressens pour lui. Mais vu comment tu le décris, je pense que tu vas vite comprendre.

« - Je sais que je suis amoureuse, vous savez ? Ce que je ne sais pas, c'est ce que lui pense de moi. Je veux dire, je l'insulte tous les jours, je l'allume dès que je peux et d'un coup je me mets à le défendre, je recherche sa présence… Et je l'ai même embrassé hier soir… Il doit me prendre pour une schizophrène.

« - Pas nécessairement. Et pour répondre à ta question, tu ne sauras ce qu'il ressent que quand tu lui diras ce que toi tu ressens pour lui. Les garçons ont parfois très peur des filles.

« - Pourquoi, pouffa-t-elle, on n'est pas dangereuse ! Bon je reconnais que certaines du lycée le sont, mais moi ? Je n'ai pas de muscles, comment je peux être une menace pour lui ?

« - Pas pour lui… Pour son cœur. On dit toujours que le cœur d'une fille est fragile mais crois-moi ceux des garçons le sont aussi.

« - Ah oui ?

Elle hocha la tête et Mitchie resta silencieuse, les sourcils froncés, réfléchissant à toute la conversation. Aux conseils de Connie, à ses révélations, puis tenta d'analyser la réaction qu'avait eue le jeune homme en la voyant la veille au soir sur le pas de sa porte. Son portable sonna et elle s'excusa, en répondant à Alfred à qui elle demanda de venir la chercher avant de lui donner l'adresse. Terminant son verre, elle remercia l'adulte et sortit son portefeuille pour payer son verre.

« - Laisse, c'est cadeau.

« - Merci, dit-elle sincèrement.

Une demi-heure plus tard, elle était de retour chez elle. Sa mère était au jardin discutant avec ses amies du club de jardinerie. Elle commença à monter dans sa chambre quand elle repensa à ce que lui avait dit Connie et les rejoignit.

« - Maman ?

« - Oui ? Oh Mitchie, soupira-t-elle. Que veux-tu ?

« - Te parler.

« - Quoi encore ? Écoute, on voit ça ce soir, comme prévu, je suis occupée-là !

« - Mais c'est maintenant que j'ai besoin de te parler, insista-t-elle.

« - Ne te conduis pas comme une enfant. Excuse-là June, ma fille a beau avoir dix-sept ans…

« - Je suis enceinte et j'ignore qui est le père, cria-t-elle les joues rouge.

« - Je… Quoi ? Mais pourquoi me dis-tu ça maintenant ?

« - Maman, je viens de te dire que j'étais enceinte à dix-sept ans, que j'ignorais le père et ta première question, c'est pourquoi je te le dis maintenant, demanda-t-elle perplexe.

« - Avoue que c'est perturbant, non ?

« - Non. Mais ce qui est choquant c'est que tu ne saches même pas quand je te mens. Que tu ignores que je n'ai qu'un type dans ma vie, pas fréquentable certes, admit-elle, mais je ne suis pas une salope… Et je ne suis pas enceinte… J'avais réellement besoin de te parler maman. Je voulais que tu m'aides à savoir si Brad était un garçon bien pour moi mais tes cours de jardineries étaient plus importants… Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai trouvé quelqu'un d'autre pour me conseiller. Continue ta petite réunion après tout, ce soir tu as cinq minutes à m'accorder.

Sur ces mots, elle quitta le jardin et monta dans sa chambre inconsciente que sa mère se retrouvait à présent jugée par ses amies et cataloguée comme une mauvaise mère.

* * *

Et voilà, je m'arrêt-là. Bon je ne suis pas satisfaite de cette fin mais c'est mieux que ce qui était prévu donc… Donc je laisse en fait. Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de la fête ? De l'attitude de Mitchie ? De Brad ? Du pseudo baiser entre Shane et Mitchie ? De sa rencontre avec Nate ? Sa conversation avec Connie ? Son coup d'éclat avec sa mère ? Dites-moi tout, je suis impatiente !

Miss Tagada (L)


	6. Mise au point

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Hello à tous. Oui bon c'est noël donc le chapitre arrive avec un peu de retard mais j'espère que vous avez passé un bon réveillon ? J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira (même si je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus) =) Merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews **SirineLovatic** (Hello belle-sœur. Tu m'étonnes, ce baiser est magique même si Shane n'a pas répondu =) ça arrivera bientôt =) Mais oui en fait Shane est complètement perdu/surpris/perplexe =) Bisous), **Sweet-Devil1973**, **nouna**, **Angele** (Hello miss. Ouais elle a de drôle de parents, je confirme. Ça ne t'étonnes donc plus l'attitude de Mitchie :p Ouais la mère est une brillante contradiction mdrrr En effet Alfred est adorable, un vrai père de substitution. Mdrr oui oui je confirme Brad est un co****d mais malheureusement Mitchie s'en aperçoit que maintenant. Enfin vaut mieux tard que jamais. Mdrrr Nate a effectivement un peu peur d'elle alors qu'en fait elle peut rien faire mais bon. Ah ah oui la conversation avec Connie est énorme et les répercutions aussi naturellement =) La suite arrive bientôt =) Bisous et joyeuses fêtes de noël à toi également =)), et **Guest** (Hello, qui es-tu ? Non c'est clair que Brad ne mérite pas Mitchie… Cathy ou Justine éventuellement mais Mitchie, c'est clair qu'il n'est pas à la hauteur -_- Oui heureusement que Connie est là parce que sa vraie mère n'est pas… Très branché « maman ». Et pour répondre à ta question, la mère actuelle de Mitchie. (Quelle mère ne verrait pas que sa fille va mal sérieusement ?)La suite arrive bientôt promis. Bisous) pour leur commentaires =)

**Disclaimer** : Une nouvelle fois, rien de ce que vous reconnaissez de l'univers Camp Rock ne m'appartient. Tout est à Disney et je ne touche rien en écrivant cette fiction. Pour le reste ça m'appartient naturellement, surtout l'idée que j'ai eue à 2 heures du matin. Une nouvelle fois les corrections sont de **chris87** et si la fic vous paraît plausible c'est grâce à **nouna** ma relectrice.

**Mise au point**

Quand elle se réveilla le lendemain, les conseils de Connie lui revinrent en mémoire et elle décida de les mettre en pratique. Elle prit sa douche, enfila un débardeur rose tout simple, une combi-short noire puis descendit prendre sa brique de jus de fruit. Elle jeta un paquet de gâteaux sec dans son sac et se chaussa de ballerines de la couleur de son débardeur. Fin prête, elle s'observa dans le miroir de l'entrée. Elle n'était pas maquillée, ni réellement coiffée et elle monta se boucler les cheveux. Malheureusement, elle fut trop en avance et fit signe à son chauffeur qu'elle était prête.

« - Dan, Marty, dit-elle en allant au salon, je vous dépose à l'école ?

« - Pourquoi, t'es malade la pas belle, demanda Dan.

« - Non mais c'est la journée des monstres. Je suis obligée de faire une bonne action aujourd'hui ou je vais vous ressembler et… Je n'ai pas mérité ça, grimaça-t-elle de dégoût. Allez, je vous attends dans ma voiture.

« - La grande, demanda Marty.

« - La grande, confirma-t-elle en souriant.

Ils se levèrent d'un bond et rejoignirent le garage pour monter dans la limousine que Mitchie avait exigée dès son entrée au lycée. Elle y monta à son tour et prévint son chauffeur du détour qu'ils devraient faire.

Elle conduisit ses deux frères à l'école primaire, s'assurant qu'ils rentraient puis remonta dans sa voiture pour rejoindre son lycée. Etant en avance sur son horaire habituel, elle ne croisa pas ses supposées meilleures amies et quand Alfred se gara, elle soupira longuement.

« - Un problème mademoiselle ?

« - Je ne sais pas. Je vous dis ça ce soir… Bonne journée Alfred.

Elle prit son sac, lui sourit puis sortit de la voiture pour rejoindre son casier. Personne ne la remarqua, et elle put entendre ce qu'on pensait réellement d'elle. Elle sourcilla quand on la compara à une traînée avant de se rendre compte qu'elle agissait ainsi. Quelques-uns racontaient même le pseudo slow qu'elle avait dansé avec Brad qui avait ressemblé, selon les autres, à un strip-tease.

« - Tu parles, elle avait un décolleté qui lui arrivait au nombril et ses gros seins menaçaient d'en sortir à chaque mouvement.

« - Elle devait être bandante, dit un garçon dont elle ignorait jusqu'au prénom.

« - Et encore, tu sais pas ce qu'elle portait sous son hypothétique robe ! … Un mini string rouge sang… Une star du X aurait eu plus de classe !

Rouge de honte, elle baissa la tête, et fixa ses chaussures en marchant pour rejoindre son premier cours de la journée. Elle avait envie de leur hurler que la vraie Mitchie n'était pas comme ça, qu'elle avait beaucoup de classe et de dignité mais sans ses deux amies et ses vêtements habituels, elle ne trouvait pas le courage de leur dire ce qu'elle pensait.

« - Mitchie. Ta garde-robe a brûlé, demanda une voix amusée et légèrement méprisante.

« - Non, dit-elle en se redressant pour faire face à Caitlyn qui nota tout de suite ses joues ruisselantes.

« - T'as un problème ?

« - Visiblement je souffre de nymphomanie avec une tendance à l'exhibitionniste. A en croire ces petits cons que je pensais être de bons camarades !

« - Ah ça… C'est dur d'entendre ce qu'on pense vraiment de toi, n'est-ce pas ?

« - Plus que je ne le pensais, admit-elle en essuyant ses joues.

« - Ne les écoutes pas. En plus tu sais, dans cette tenue t'es carrément plus mignonne… Je crois que je pourrais être jalouse de cette Mitchie.

« - Que pourrais-tu m'envier ? La réputation de salope ? Le porc avec lequel je sors ? Les amies qui ne restent avec moi que pour que je leur paye des cadeaux ?

« - Non cette fille-là je n'en serais jamais jalouse. Mais sans ton maquillage, tes fringues courts et ton regard méprisant, t'as quand même la classe. Je paris que ton petit regard larmoyant et ton attitude fragile en ferait craquer plus d'un.

« - Pour ça, il faudrait que je change de lycée. Ici on me verra toujours comme la salope de Brad !

« - C'est fort probable, rit Caitlyn amusée de la franchise de la jeune femme.

Mitchie rit également, appréciant l'honnêteté de la brunette. Seulement, son rire mourut dans sa gorge quand Shane passa dans le couloir. Ne la reconnaissant pas, il ne s'arrêta pas pour lui parler et elle crut que son nouveau style ne lui plaisait pas, ce qui lui mina le moral.

« - Non mais je te jure, elle commence à m'énerver cette diva, s'énerva Cathy en les rejoignant sans les voir. Attends, elle n'a pas donné de nouvelle depuis la fête de Josh et nous plante sur le chemin. C'est quoi son problème ?

« - Va savoir. Elle se drogue peut-être ! Ce qui expliquerait qu'elle soit devenue si nulle au pieu selon Brad.

« - Tu crois qu'un jour elle découvrira que vous couchez ensemble depuis six mois ?

« - Tu sais elle est tellement stupide qu'elle serait fichue de croire que c'est une blague même si on lui montrait une vidéo de nos marathons de baise !

« - Ouais… J'ai du mal à comprendre ce qu'il lui trouve. Ok elle est bien faite mais sérieux, elle ressemble franchement plus à une putain qu'à une lycéenne !

« - Oh c'est mignon la manière dont vous parlez de votre meilleure amie, intervint Caitlyn en voyant Mitchie sur le point de pleurer.

« - On t'a parlé là déréglée ?

« - Non mais si tu étais moins conne, tu découvrirais que ce n'est pas parce que tu couches avec Brad que j'ai peur de toi ! Je pourrais très bien aller voir votre amie, pour lui répéter ce que vous dites sur elle quand elle a le dos tourné.

« - Parce que tu crois réellement qu'elle te croirait toi, plutôt que nous, ricana Cathy. T'as aucune chance. De toute façon, elle ne t'écouterait même pas. T'as pas le look pour faire partie du groupe des branchés.

« - Je ne m'habille peut-être pas comme les pétasses que vous êtes, répondit-elle du tac o tac, mais moi j'ai une certaine classe et on me voit autrement que comme un trou à boucher !

Elles la regardèrent choquées et quelques uns des coéquipiers de Brad passèrent à ce moment-là. Justine les interpella et leur relata la conversation, du moins les insultes de Caitlyn mais ils rirent sans les aider pour autant.

« - Ah on dirait que sans votre copine la putain, pour reprendre ta description si poétique, vous avez moins de succès auprès de ces messieurs, se moqua la brunette faisant sourire Mitchie qui resta silencieuse.

Elle voulait surtout savoir si celles qu'elle pensait être ses amies allaient finir par se reprendre et cesser de l'insulter. Cependant, elles se contentèrent de s'éloigner pour continuer leur conversation le supposa-t-elle. Respirant longuement, elle regarda la jeune femme, la seule qui s'était montrée gentille envers elle, et la remercia doucement.

« - Je t'en prie, j'ai toujours pensé qu'il y avait quelque chose derrière ton attitude d'allumeuse… Même si je devrais t'en vouloir, d'avoir séduis le gars qui me plaisait l'an dernier.

« - Qui ça ?

« - Shane. Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait pendant l'été mais quand il en est revenu, il n'en avait plus que pour toi. Moins maintenant mais mon coup de cœur étant passé…

La jeune femme la regarda, essayant de se souvenir de ce qu'elle avait pu faire au jeune homme. Certes ils avaient passé l'été dans le même camp de vacance mais ils ne s'étaient adressés la parole que deux fois en deux mois. « Et encore la première fois, c'est juste parce que je l'ai bousculé, se souvint-elle. » La sonnerie retentit, la faisant revenir au présent, et elle entra en même temps que tout le monde. Elle s'installa au fond, ne voulant pas voir ses amies tout de suite. Même si ça lui faisait mal, elle voulait surtout écouter ce qu'elles disaient sur elle quand elle n'était pas là. Savoir ce qu'elles pensaient réellement, et surtout pourquoi elles restaient amies avec elle.

Le cours se déroula rapidement et elle retrouva Shane en biologie. Inquiète de sa réaction, elle eut beaucoup de mal à entrer dans la salle mais finit par trouver le courage d'aller s'asseoir à côté de lui. Elle sentit son regard sur elle mais eut peur de ce qu'elle pourrait y lire. Elle passa donc les premières minutes du cours, le nez presque vissé à son cahier. Même si elle n'écoutait toujours pas ce que racontait le professeur. Une feuille glissa jusqu'à elle et curieuse elle lut ce qui y était écrit. « _T'es tombée de ton lit ce matin ?_ » Fronçant les sourcils, elle releva le nez et le fixa pour comprendre pourquoi il lui avait écrit ça. Il dut le deviner ses interrogations puisqu'il reprit la feuille, tout en s'assurant que le professeur ne les voyait pas, pour écrire ses explications. Deux minutes plus tard, la feuille revint vers elle et intriguée, elle la prit pour lire la suite. _« Je te demande ça parce que ton short a une taille réglementaire et tu as gardé ton débardeur… Tu n'es pas maquillée… Cela dit, j'aime bien les boucles. Tu ressembles aux poupées de collections de ma grand-mère. (Jolie poupée fragile et précieuse)_ » Elle rougit doucement puis répondit au message. _« Non j'ai simplement reçu de bons conseils ce week-end et j'ai décidé de les appliquer… Et puis si je veux qu'un mec me respecte, je devrais commencer par m'habiller comme une fille et non plus comme une prostituée__… Et là je te paraphrase._ » Souriant, elle la fit glisser jusqu'à lui puis écouta le cours, même si elle ne comprit rien.

« - Mademoiselle Torrès, pouvez-vous me répéter ce que je viens de dire, demanda le professeur.

« - Euh vous répéter ne me posera aucun problème mais j'ai rien compris, je vous préviens, dit-elle.

Le professeur la fixa perplexe et elle lui répéta son cours sur le génome. Il acquiesça et reprit sa leçon au moment où le papier revint vers elle. Baissant les yeux, elle le prit. « _J'ignore qui t'as donné ces bons conseils mais si grâce à eux, tu t'es décidé à lâcher tes tenues provocatrices, alors j'aime cette personne… Tu sais, là j'éprouve plus de respect pour toi que pour la Mitchie de lundi dernier, dans son chemisier qui laissait apparaître son soutien-gorge noir._ » Elle sourit et réfléchit quelques minutes avant de répondre. _« Remercie Connie un chef traiteur sur Hollywood Boulevard. Une femme charmante… T'as peut-être plus de respect pour moi mais ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde et j'ai beaucoup de mal à assumer cette nouvelle Mitchie… Je découvre ce qu'on pense de moi et c'est vraiment moche. Je ne sais pas si je réussirais à mettre tous les conseils en application aujourd'hui… Il va me falloir du temps._ » Elle fit glisser le papier vers lui sans regarder et il dut faire pareil puisqu'il posa la main sur la sienne, la faisant légèrement sursauter. Ils se regardèrent l'espace d'une seconde mais pour la deuxième fois de la journée, elle vit autre chose que du mépris dans un regard et sourit doucement alors qu'il retirait sa main de la sienne tout en prenant la feuille.

Ils discutèrent ainsi jusqu'à la fin du cours et quand la sonnerie retentit, elle souffla longuement.

« - Un problème ?

« - Je ne sais pas encore… Bonne matinée.

« - On se voit en math ?

« - Si je survis oui.

Elle lui fit un maigre sourire, signe qu'elle n'était pas du tout sûre d'elle puis quitta la salle. Elle se retrouva rapidement dans le cours et voyant sa bande d'amis les rejoignit.

« - Wow c'est quoi ce look de première de classe, demanda Cathy surprise.

« - Oh j'ai décidé que cette semaine serait le temps du renouveau. On vire tout et on recommence.

« - Quelle super idée, s'exclama Justine sans le penser.

« - N'est-ce pas, répondit-elle pas convaincue par son ton faussement enjoué.

« - Du moment que ton renouveau ne touche pas tes prouesses au plumard, ça me va, dit son copain en l'enlaçant pour embrasser son cou. Tu m'as manqué samedi soir. T'es partie vachement tôt !

« - Oh je suis certaine que tu n'es pas resté seul longtemps. Une petite pétasse sans cervelle a bien du te supplier de lui faire l'amour comme à une catin, dit-elle se vengeant à sa manière de Justine qui rougit furieusement.

« - Tu rigoles, je suis resté avec mes potes ! Enfin sauf Jarvis qui a fini à l'hôpital, il n'a pas tenu le choc. Trois verres et il était mort.

Elle hocha la tête, comprenant qu'il changeait volontairement de sujet. Ils discutèrent de la fête quelques minutes puis voyant Shane, Brad se sentit obligé de le chercher.

« - Tiens le mec qui a besoin qu'une barbie le défende !

« - Peut-être répondit Shane amusé. Mais je te rappelle que l'œil au beurre noir que t'as, tu le lui dois à ta barbie !

« - En attendant, barbie c'est avec moi qu'elle couche et je vais te dire… C'est une bête au plumard !

A ce moment-là, le jeune homme vit rouge et se jeta sur Brad lui en voulant de parler de Mitchie ainsi et ils commencèrent à se battre comme des enfants. La plupart du groupe encourageait le capitaine de l'équipe, voulant qu'il « massacre » le jeune intello. Seule Mitchie était silencieuse, se demandant pourquoi Shane se battait si souvent avec son prétendu petit ami. Se rappelant que ce n'était pas le moment de réfléchir, elle tenta de les séparer puis voulut frapper son copain afin qu'il s'arrête. Seulement, Jarvis intercepta son geste et lui retint le bras en serrant son poignet.

« - Lâche-moi crétin, s'énerva-t-elle.

« - Sinon quoi ?

« - Sinon rien. Lâche-moi un point c'est tout ! A moins que t'es envie que Brad te casse la gueule également ?

Il rit signe qu'il savait que son capitaine ne lui ferait rien et énervée, elle lui donna un coup de pied au niveau de son entrejambe et il se plia sous la douleur.

« - Sale pute, tu vas me payer ça, dit-il en la giflant.

Il y mit tant de force qu'elle tomba au sol. Sous la surprise, elle cria et ce fut ce qui stoppa la bagarre.

« - Pourquoi tu l'as frappé, demanda Brad surpris.

« - Elle comptait t'en coller une, encore !

« - Ah, dit-il simplement alors que Shane s'agenouillait auprès d'elle.

« - Mitchie, ça va, demanda-t-il en se tenant l'abdomen.

« - Oui, je te remercie… Et toi ?

Il lui assura que ça allait et elle se redressa avant de regarder Jarvis qui souriait satisfait. Pour cause, Brad semblait cautionner son geste. Elle le fixa avec mépris et sans qu'il ne puisse réagir lui mit son poing dans la figure.

« - Ça c'est pour l'insulte, dit-elle avant de lui écraser le pied, et ça c'est pour la gifle sale con !

Elle allait partir quand il la retint la sommant de s'excuser, chose qu'elle refusa. Il voulut l'insulter mais un surveillant finit par arriver en voyant l'attroupement et leur demanda ce qu'il s'était passé.

« - Ce petit con a frappé ma copine, mentit Brad en désignant Shane. J'ai simplement défendu son honneur.

« - Menteur, intervint Mitchie. TU m'as insulté et Shane m'a défendu. Ensuite, le singe qui te sert de meilleur pote m'a giflé !

Cathy se mêla à la conversation confirmant la version du capitaine alors que le musicien affirmait que Mitchie disait vrai et il soupira.

« - Bon allez tous les quatre, vous allez chez le directeur.

Sur ces mots, il emmena, Brad, Jarvis, Shane et Mitchie dans le bureau directorial qui soupira. Il écouta les deux versions, observa les blessures de Shane et celles de Brad puis trancha.

« - Messieurs Connor et Bollen vous ne jouerez pas le prochain match. Je vous exclu temporairement de l'équipe et tant pis si on perd. Ce n'est pas la première fois que vous êtes mêlés à une bagarre. Maintenant rejoignez l'infirmerie que mademoiselle Sanchez s'occupe de vous remettre en état. Si j'en vois un se battre avec un autre, c'est du lycée que vous serez exclus, c'est clair ?

Ils hochèrent la tête et quittèrent le bureau dans un drôle de silence. N'ayant rien ou presque, Mitchie fut libre la première à rejoindre son cours d'espagnol et fixa Cathy avec haine, la faisant sourciller.

« - Rendez-vous devant la cafète, faut qu'on parle, dit-elle discrètement. Toi aussi, ajouta-t-elle à Justine en passant devant sa table pour rejoindre sa place.

Durant les deux heures qui suivirent, elle prépara ce qu'elle allait leur dire, puis quand la sonnerie retentit, signe que la matinée était terminée, elle quitta son cours d'anglais. Comme prévu, ses deux amies étaient devant la cafétéria attendant anxieusement ce que leur « chef » allait leur dire.

« - Alors, demanda Cathy intriguée. Peut-on connaître la raison de ce rendez-vous ?

« - Ouais. Vous dégagez de ma vie. J'en ai marre de devoir vous supporter, de vous payer les restaus, le coiffeur, ou vos fringues, sans avoir ne serait-ce qu'un merci en retour. Puisque vous êtes incapables de dire merci, de rendre la pareille, ou même de dire la vérité de peur de voir votre côte de popularité chuter, allez au diable !

« - Mais attends, on est tes meilleures amies !

« - Oh non. Toi encore moins petite traînée. Si tu crois que j'ignore que Brad va chez toi dès qu'il quitte ma chambre et ce depuis six mois au moins, tu te trompes. Tu veux te comporter comme une pute, libre à toi mais assume complètement cette image au lieu de jouer la petite fille parfaite !

« - Tu te rends compte que si tu demandes à Brad de choisir, tu n'es pas sûre de rester…

« - Il se passe quoi, demanda le concerné en arrivant. Je peux savoir pourquoi t'as défendu cet intello ?

« - Il se passe que j'en ai marre de vous traîner dans ma vie. Nous deux c'est terminé. Je préfère encore me faire lesbienne, plutôt que d'être obligée de supporter tes mains casseuses sur moi. T'as qu'à rester avec la catin qui t'a tenu compagnie samedi soir, ça ne me dérange pas. Mais j'ose espérer que tu mets une capote, parce qu'elle est du genre à coucher avec tout et n'importe quoi ! D'ailleurs, cria-t-elle, si quelqu'un la veut dans son pieu, achetez-lui un sac, c'est suffisant pour la nuit, se vengea-t-elle. C'est clair, reprit-elle, ou je dois développer ?

« - Attends tu me largues ?

« - Ouais, je l'ai dit ce matin, je me lance dans un grand nettoyage. Je dégage les parasites, les petits connards incapables de me faire jouir, les traînées qui viennent chercher dans mon lit leurs mecs et petites garces qui font semblant d'avoir de l'argent alors qu'elles vivent dans un appartement minable envahi par les cafards, dit-elle en fixant Cathy qui devint blanche. Je préfère passer le reste de l'année seule plutôt qu'avec vous et vos potes ! Allez salut !

Sur ces mots, elle se tourna et fut surprise de voir que la plupart de leurs camarades avaient assisté à la scène et elle sourit. Elle resterait peut-être une traînée à leurs yeux, mais une avec du caractère. Bien décidée à profiter de l'état de surprise de la foule, elle écarta les bras, leur demandant implicitement de la laisser passer et entra dans la cafétéria, fière d'elle. Le temps qu'elle paye son repas, la nouvelle de son esclandre avait fait le tour de la salle mais elle s'en moquait. Elle rejoignit une table, pour le moment vide et commença à manger quand un plateau se posa devant elle. Levant les yeux, elle sourit à Shane qui lui demanda si elle autorisait le petit peuple à manger avec la reine.

« - Seulement avec la reine des connes, dit-elle en hochant la tête.

« - Je viens d'entendre un drôle de résumé de ton entrée dans la cafète. Alors comme ça tu t'es battue avec Brad, tu lui as même cassé la figure avant de gifler tes deux amies ?

« - Non… Je me suis contentée de les virer de ma vie. Oh et j'ai peut-être révélé que Brad était un très mauvais coup, que Justine était une catin et Cathy une fausse riche.

« - Pas si conne, la reine finalement, sourit-il.

Elle grimaça, avant de lui rappeler qu'elle avait mis plus de huit mois à ouvrir les yeux mais il lui répondit qu'au moins elle les avait ouverts, ce qui la fit rire. Ophélie puis Caitlyn se joignirent à eux, félicitant la jeune femme puisqu'elles avaient eu la chance d'assister à la scène et la jeune femme se tourna vers sa filleule.

« - Au fait, ma mère cherche une baby-sitter pour les deux macaques qui me servent de demi-frères, le poste t'intéresse ou pas ? C'est une offre sérieuse avec contrat, salaire et tout ?

« - Et ça ne t'ennuierait pas ?

« - Non. Je sais que tu aimes les gamins et ceux-là, ce que je ne m'explique pas, donc si t'es intéressée, j'en parle à ma mère quand je la revois. A la seule condition qu'on laisse tomber les mademoiselles et tout. Je ne suis pas une reine ni rien après tout.

« - Ce point est discutable selon moi, sourit Shane sans cesser de la fixer la mettant mal à l'aise.

Le reste de la journée lui fut difficile. Ne sortant plus avec la star du lycée, beaucoup lui tournèrent le dos mais grâce à Caitlyn et Shane, elle réussit à ne pas craquer. Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, la libérant de sa journée, elle soupira de soulagement. Le plus dur était passé selon elle. Elle sourit en voyant la limousine sur le parking et proposa à Shane de l'emmener chez Barney. Il accepta en souriant puis ils montèrent dans la voiture avant que Mitchie ne donne la destination à Alfred.

« - Dis-moi, ta limousine ressemble à celle des films ? Avec une vitre qui peut se séparer du chauffeur et le frigo dans un coin ?

« - Ouais, mais je n'ai pas pris l'option frigo mais Dvd. Regarde.

Appuyant sur un bouton, une vitre noire les sépara d'Alfred puis elle pressa un autre bouton qui fit sortir de la banquette face à eux, une télé à écran plat.

« - C'est la grande classe, sourit-il.

« - Ouais c'est le seul endroit que Brad n'a pas pollué.

« - C'est-à-dire ?

« - Il a souvent voulu qu'on s'enferme dans ma limousine pour une séance tripotage mais j'ai toujours refusé… Je ne suis pas contre l'idée, mais pas avec lui. Je ne l'ai même jamais embrassé ici.

« - Personne ?

« - Non. C'est ma voiture, pas de bisous, dit-elle taquine.

« - Même si c'était moi qui t'embrasse, chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

« - C'est une proposition ?

« - Non je me renseigne avant… C'est que je n'ai pas très envie que tu me repousses si je le fais.

« - Pas de danger, sourit-elle en le fixant.

« - Génial, souffla-t-il avant de poser ses lèvres sur celle de la jeune femme qui ferma les yeux.

Elle sourit contre sa bouche mais répondit à son baiser avec douceur.

* * *

Et voilà fini ! Non seulement pour aujourd'hui. La suite de l'histoire arrive ce soir. Enfin la suite… La fin surtout ! Alors dites-moi qu'en avez-vous pensé ? De Mitchie qui découvre ce qu'on pense d'elle ? Du rapprochement Caitlyn-Mitchie ? De sa mise au point avec Cathy, Justine, et Brad ? De la bagarre entre Brad et Shane ? Et surtout, du rapprochement significatif entre Shane et Mitchie ? Je suis sûre que vous m'en voulez de couper comme ça ! Mais tout sera plus clair (j'espère) dans l'épilogue. Epilogue qui arrive.

Miss Tagada (L)


	7. Epilogue

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Hello à tous. Comme promis, voilà l'épilogue de ma fiction spécial noël. Merci à **Sweet-Devil1973** et **SirineLovatic** (Hello girl. Et oui, elle est enfin libre. :p Ptdrrr oui, oui Shane c'est toujours le héros (sauf peut-être au début de ma fic « Mon bourreau » mais bon lool) Bisous) pour leur review. J'espère que cet épilogue vous plaira.

**Disclaimer** : Une nouvelle fois, rien de ce que vous reconnaissez de l'univers Camp Rock ne m'appartient. Tout est à Disney et je ne touche rien en écrivant cette fiction. Pour le reste ça m'appartient naturellement, surtout l'idée que j'ai eue à 2 heures du matin. Une nouvelle fois les corrections sont de **chris87** et si la fic vous paraît plausible c'est grâce à **nouna** ma relectrice.

**Epilogue**

Quand Mitchie ouvrit les yeux, elle sourcilla. La porte de sa chambre avait disparue et elle se gratta la tête cherchant à comprendre. « Ok je rêve ou c'est la vie de l'autre Mitchie que j'ai rêvé, se demanda-t-elle. » Sortant de son lit, elle mit ses chaussons et écouta les bruits de la maison. Ses parents étaient dans la cuisine discutant de la scène que leur fille avait faite la veille. Souriant, elle dévala les escaliers et les rejoignit.

« - Bonjour Mitchie, déjà debout ?

« - Maman, demanda-t-elle perplexe.

« - Euh oui, répondit Connie surprise.

« - Tu es vraiment ma mère ? Je ne suis pas en train de rêver ?

« - Mais non, pourquoi cette question ?

« - Je suis désolée, souffla-t-elle en se blottissant contre elle. J'ai fait un cauchemar horrible où tu n'étais pas ma mère. Papa était un promoteur immobilier et toi tu étais mariée avec l'oncle de Shane et vous aviez un garçon.

« - C'est rien, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, la rassura-t-elle sous le regard perplexe de son mari.

« - Non ça aurait pu être ma vie ! J'étais en colère hier mais je ne veux pas avoir une autre famille. J'aime que vous soyez inquiets pour moi, que vous refusiez que j'aille à une fête si vous pensez que ce n'est pas sûr ou dangereux. Plus jamais je ne vous dirais que je vous déteste, ce n'est pas vrai.

« - Mitchie, ça va, finit par demander Steve surpris

« - C'était tellement horrible. Je vivais dans un palace mais j'étais tellement malheureuse. Je me conduisais comme une garce , et je m'habillais vraiment très court, dit-elle sans quitter les bras de sa mère. Je sortais avec un type qui ne me respectait pas, mes amies ne m'aimaient même pas… Punissez-moi autant que vous voulez, je me plaindrais plus.

« - Tant mieux parce que tu n'iras toujours pas à la fête de ce Josh, lui dit-il.

« - C'est pas grave. De toute façon, ce n'est pas moi qu'ils ont invité mais la Mitchie que je leur montrais.

« - D'accord… En attendant va prendre ta douche, tu as cours ce matin.

Elle hocha la tête et les embrassa avant de monter se laver. Quand elle en sortit, elle enfila un jeans, un pull tunique puis revint dans la cuisine où elle avala son petit-déjeuner sans rien demander. Même si elle mourrait d'envie d'envoyer un message à Jason pour lui raconter son rêve.

« - Tu m'as l'air bien pressée d'aller en cours, remarqua sa mère.

« - Faut que je raconte mon rêve à Jason. Vous m'avez privé de portable alors je n'ai pas le choix, sourit-elle en enfilant son manteau.

« - La hache de guerre est enterrée ? On n'abuse plus de nos pouvoirs parentaux ?

« - Oh si… Mais c'est pour mon bien alors je ne vais pas m'en plaindre, sourit-elle en mettant ses bottes. Je file, à ce soir. Et maman ?

« - Oui ?

« - Je t'aime !

Sur ces mots, elle quitta la maison et courut pour attraper le bus scolaire où elle retrouva son meilleur ami. Le saluant, elle lui raconta le rêve étrange, précisant qu'elle avait vraiment eu l'impression que c'était sa vie. Elle ne lui cacha rien. Ni le fait qu'il lui faisait ses devoirs, ni qu'elle couchait avec un pauvre type, si bien que lorsque le car les déposa au lycée, elle n'avait pas terminée. Seulement, elle s'arrêta en voyant Shane. Sans un mot, elle s'éloigna de son meilleur ami qui saluait Caitlyn, et rejoignit le jeune homme qu'elle embrassa.

« - Je… Wow, c'était quoi ?

« - Je devais te dire merci. Tu n'imagines même pas ce que t'as fait dans le rêve que j'ai fait cette nuit !

« - Tu as rêvé de moi ?

« - Euh, oui, admit-elle en rougissant. Enfin euh, j'ai rêvé d'une vie que je vivais. Un truc très bizarre où tu étais un intello et moi une garce à la Tess Tyler !

« - A ce point-là, s'étonna-t-il en songeant à leur camarade de Camp Rock.

« - Ouais. En tout cas merci.

« - Je t'en prie. Je voudrais que tu me remercies comme ça tous les jours… Merde, j'ai pensé à voix haute, demanda-t-il en grimaçant.

« - En effet. C'est dommage que je sois privée de sortie… Une longue histoire, résuma-t-elle devant son regard perplexe. Auquel cas je t'aurais proposé qu'on aille au ciné un de ces quatre mais je suis coincée jusqu'au jour de noël… Dans deux mois quoi !

…

_Deux mois plus tard…_

Les deux mois qui la séparaient de Noël passèrent très vite pour la brunette qui passait son temps chez elle, comme l'avaient exigés ses parents. Bien sûr, puisqu'elle s'était excusée pour son attitude d'enfant gâté, elle avait eu le droit de récupérer la porte de sa chambre, mais pas sa musique, ni son portable. Elle avait d'abord pensé que ses journées seraient monotones, privés de musique et de sortie, mais au contraire, elle en profita pour se rapprocher de ses parents. Lorsqu'elle quittait le lycée, elle rejoignait sa mère à son service traiteur et y travaillait bénévolement pour le simple plaisir d'être avec elle. Elle rentrait généralement bien avant Connie puisqu'elle avait ses devoirs à faire, mais quand ils étaient terminés, elle rejoignait son père au salon et ils passaient la soirée devant la télé ou à parler de leur journée. Seulement, et bien qu'elle adore ses parents, la jeune femme préférait être au lycée. Elle rejoignait Jason dans le bus scolaire puis Caitlyn devant le lycée. Shane arrivait généralement quelques minutes après et tous les quatre s'asseyaient, dans un coin à l'écart à l'abri du vent, pour discuter. C'était ces moments qu'elle préférait. Ils parlaient principalement de musique mais ce n'était pas pour ça qu'elle aimait être là. C'était parce que chaque matin, Shane attendait qu'elle soit assise pour prendre place à ses côtés. Leurs genoux se touchaient à chacun de leur mouvement et lorsque leurs regards se croisaient, il lui souriait simplement, la faisant rougir. Ils se retrouvaient également durant la pause de dix heures ainsi qu'à la cafétéria où là encore, il faisait attention à ce qu'elle s'asseye d'abord. Durant les deux premières semaines, il avait pris place à ses côtés mais à présent, il s'asseyait face à elle, où il pouvait lui faire du pied s'amusant de la voir sourire ou rougir. D'autres fois, il la couvait du regard, quand ce n'était pas elle qui l'observait à la dérobée. Elle avait conscience qu'ils n'étaient pas discrets, et que leurs amis avaient compris depuis longtemps qu'ils n'étaient plus que de simples amis. Pourtant aucun ne faisaient de commentaires, les laissant parfois volontairement à l'écart. Ainsi, chaque soir, Shane raccompagnait la jeune femme en voiture jusqu'au service traiteur.

La préparation des fêtes de noël occupa tellement la jeune femme qu'elle ne s'aperçut pas, ou presque, de sa solitude. Privée de sortie, elle ne voyait plus personne et parfois, lorsque la maison était vide et silencieuse, elle se sentait étouffée. Ce sentiment devenait alors si puissant qu'elle se ruait généralement sur la télé. Elle mettait un débat ou une émission quelconque et tout en préparant les fêtes, elle discutait avec les personnes qui intervenaient.

Le vingt-quatre, elle se leva de bonne heure, et pendant que ses parents travaillaient, elle commença à préparer le repas. Bien qu'elle ne soit pas aussi douée que sa mère, elle connaissait les bases en cuisine et savait lire une recette. Tout en veillant à ce que le repas soit prêt à temps, elle peaufina la décoration, dressa la table pour quatre puisque sa grand-mère mangerait avec eux au soir, puis monta prendre sa douche. Malheureusement, elle n'en était pas sortie qu'on sonna à la porte. S'emmitouflant dans une serviette, elle prévint qu'elle arrivait et descendit ouvrir avant de rougir furieusement.

« - Shane, souffla-t-elle gênée.

« - Euh salut, répondit-il en l'observant de haut en bas sans pouvoir s'en empêcher… Tu vas bien ?

« - Euh oui. Gênée comme pas possible mais… Euh entre.

Tout en parlant, elle l'agrippa par le col de sa chemise et le tira vers elle avant de fermer la porte pour ne pas que son voisin, un type étrange selon elle, ne la voit si peu vêtue.

« - Je croyais que tu n'avais pas le droit aux visites ?

« - J'ai pas le droit mais je vais faire une exception pour éviter que toute la rue me voit presque nue… Alors euh… Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ?

« - Je… Ah oui… Euh en fait je passe la soirée chez le type qui vit en face de chez toi. C'est mon oncle, en fait mais… Euh…

La jeune femme sourcilla. C'était la première fois en deux mois qu'elle le voyait bafouiller ainsi et elle se demanda si c'était dû à sa tenue ou non. Elle attendit donc tranquillement qu'il lui dise la raison de sa visite, tout en riant mentalement de ses balbutiements, puis se décida à lui venir en aide.

« - Bon reprenons depuis le début, sourit-elle. Tu es chez ton oncle ce soir et tu es venu ici parce qu'il n'a plus de lait et qu'il sait que ma mère a toujours ce qu'il faut ?

« - Non pas de lait, se reprit-il en secouant la tête, mais de la cannelle. Pour faire du lait de poule, ajouta-t-il sans la fixer afin de garder la maîtrise de ce qu'il disait.

« - Ok, tu peux patienter deux minutes ? J'ai un peu froid.

Il acquiesça et elle rejoignit sa salle de bain rapidement pour enfiler un legging et un tee-shirt à son père avant de redescendre. Lui faisant signe de la suivre, elle rejoignit la cuisine et fouilla dans l'étagère à épice de sa mère où elle prit la fameuse cannelle, qu'elle posa sur la table avant d'ouvrir le four.

« - J'en ai besoin deux secondes pour la dinde après je te file le tout. Tu le rapporteras, enfin toi ou ton oncle, se corrigea-t-elle, quand vous aurez terminé… Et voilà monsieur, notre cannelle est à toi !

« - Je te remercie, sourit-il en prenant le pot… Tu fais le repas de ce soir ?

« - Et ouais. Comme une grande. C'est compliqué mais je n'ai rien d'autres à faire donc…

« - Bah… Demain tu récupères ta musique non ?

« - Musique, téléphone portable… Liberté, cria-t-elle avant de rire.

« - Plus que vingt-quatre heures grand max donc… Tu me diras ce que le père noël t'a apporté cette année ?

« - Non… Je n'ai pas ton numéro donc impossible ! Faudra que tu attendes la rentrée.

« - Trop loin, dit-il en regardant autour de lui.

Voyant un pot avec plusieurs crayons, il prit un stylo noir avant de s'approcher de la jeune femme. Sans lui demander son autorisation, il prit son bras, avec douceur, et écrivit son numéro sur sa peau.

« - Voilà, tu n'as plus aucune excuse maintenant.

« - Amusant… Donne ton bras, que je te donne le mien.

« - Ah non…

« - Shane, c'est ton bras ou ton front, je te laisse le choix.

Il sourit et sans un mot, releva lui-même la manche de son pull avant de tendre son bras à la brunette qui sourit. Elle rit doucement puis écrivit son numéro avant d'ajouter un petit cœur en guise de point.

« - Voilà, maintenant tu ne pourras pas faire genre que tu ne savais pas que c'était moi.

« - Ce n'était pas mon intention, dit-il.

Elle sourit et se souvenant qu'elle était encore punie, soupira. Sans un mot, elle rejoignit l'entrée alors qu'il faisait de même.

« - Bon je te laisse cuisiner championne. Joyeux noël.

« - Merci Shane à toi aussi.

Sans réfléchir, elle s'approcha de lui et embrassa sa joue avec tendresse avant de s'éloigner.

« - A demain par sms.

Il hocha la tête et sortit de la maison alors qu'elle fermait la porte avant de reprendre son programme quand on sonna, à nouveau. Fronçant les sourcils, elle rouvrit la prote et sourcilla en voyant le jeune homme.

« - Tu as oublié quelque chose ?

« - Non. Juste de te donner ton cadeau de Noël. Avec un peu d'avance. Mais je ne pense pas pouvoir tenir jusqu'à demain donc… T'es d'accord ?

Perplexe, elle regarda ses mains, qui étaient vides puisqu'il avait glissé la cannelle dans la poche de son jeans puis hocha la tête. Il sourit légèrement et entra, de nouveau, dans la maison avant de fermer la porte. Elle l'observa intriguée et sourcilla lorsqu'il s'approcha d'elle. Sans un mot, il se pencha vers elle et ferma les yeux pour presser doucement ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme, trop sonnée pour réagir. Il s'éloigna de quelques centimètres et chuchota :

« - Joyeux Noël Mitchie. A demain.

Sans un mot supplémentaire, il rouvrit la porte et partit plutôt satisfait de lui, alors qu'elle restait plantée devant la porte, incapable du moindre mouvement. Machinalement, elle vérifia que le repas ne brûlait pas, tout en se demandant comment interpréter ce geste . Bien sûr elle avait compris depuis quelques jours qu'il la voyait autrement que comme une amie, tout comme il n'était pas un ami lambda pour elle, mais elle n'en avait jamais eu confirmation. Elle-même refusait de lui dire ce qu'elle pensait le temps qu'elle n'aurait pas retrouvé sa liberté. « Afin de pouvoir sortir avec lui dehors, songea-t-elle. »

Elle ne se reprit que lorsque sa mère rentra et lui raconta sa journée bien monotone. Elle l'écouta se plaindre du client qui avait voulu commander à la dernière minute, un repas pour quinze personnes.

« - Un problème ma chérie, demanda Connie en voyant sa fille pensive.

« - Non, non… Au fait, Shane est venu nous emprunter un peu de cannelle pour faire du lait de poule. Il passe noël chez le type qui vit juste en face de chez nous. Je leur ai dit qu'ils nous la rendent quand ils n'en auraient plus besoin puisque j'ai pris ce qu'il faut pour le repas de ce soir donc…

« - D'accord. Si j'en ai besoin, j'irais la rechercher dans ce cas.

La jeune femme acquiesça puis monta dans sa chambre avancer ses devoir s en voyant que sa mère reprenait le flambeau pour le repas. Elle s'y plongea et sursauta lorsqu'on frappa à sa porte. Son père entra et lui demanda si elle allait bien. Question qui la fit sourire avant qu'elle ne réponde par l'affirmative. Elle s'ennuyait mais elle allait bien. Il prévint que sa grand-mère n'allait pas tarder et comprenant le message, elle quitta ses devoirs pour se préparer. Depuis toujours, elle aimait beaucoup noël et chaque année, elle faisait un effort pour sa tenue. Même si elle ne voyait que sa grand-mère, elle prenait plaisir à enfiler une jolie robe et des talons. Cette année ne fit pas exception, puisqu'elle enfila un bustier noir tout simple avec un gros nœud sur la poitrine, ainsi qu'une jupe de danseuse blanche à volant. Comme chaque année, elle mit son bonnet de Noël et rejoignit le rez-de-chaussée au moment où sa grand-mère entra.

« - Bonsoir ma chérie… Mais qu'as-tu sur le bras ?

Mitchie n'eut pas besoin de regarder pour savoir de quoi sa grand-mère parlait, mais rougit franchement, avant d'avouer que c'était le numéro d'un garçon de son lycée. Connie, au courant de la visite de Shane, fit le rapprochement mais ne dit rien préférant laisser sa fille dire ce qu'elle voulait dire. La jeune fille n'alla donc pas plus loin dans son explication, préférant demander à son aïeule si son voyage avait été agréable.

Comme chaque année, elle profita de sa famille, discutant avec l'un et riant avec l'autre si bien que minuit arriva très vite. Elle reçut un I-phone 5S, ainsi que des chocolats et un nouveau cahier pour ses chansons mais le cadeau qui lui fit le plus plaisir, fut de récupérer son téléphone. Elle embrassa toute sa famille et tandis qu'ils buvaient une coupe de champagne, elle changea de téléphone avant de l'allumer son bien. Naturellement, elle avait plusieurs messages de ceux qu'elle avait cru ses amis mais aucun de Jason ou Caitlyn.

« - Maman, demanda-t-elle, est-ce que tu m'autorises à aller récupérer la cannelle de l'autre côté de la rue ?

« - Bien sûr ma chérie. Ne reste pas trop longtemps, ajouta-t-elle comprenant que sa fille voulait surtout voir son camarade de cours.

Celle-ci la remercia et prit à peine le temps de mettre sa veste avant de sortir de la maison. Elle rejoignit la maison où il passait la soirée et y frappa, inconsciente qu'elle avait toujours son bonnet de noël sur la tête.

« - Bonsoir, petit lutin, sourit son voisin. Tu viens récupérer la cannelle je suppose ?

« - Non… Enfin oui, se reprit-elle, mais je voulais aussi savoir si Shane était toujours chez vous ?

« - Bien sûr. Entre, je l'appelle… Shane, cria-t-il en rejoignant la cuisine pour prendre la cannelle, y a quelqu'un pour toi à la porte. Tiens tu lui rendras ceci en passant, dit-il en lui donnant l'épice.

Il sourit en comprenant qui était venu le voir mais lorsqu'il la vit, il s'arrêta quelques secondes. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait habillée en jupe et il du admettre que ce style lui allait parfaitement. Se reprenant, il la rejoignit et lui donna le pot emprunté plus tôt dans la journée.

« - La soirée se passe bien, demanda-t-il pour entamer la conversation.

« - Elle est sympa. J'ai récupéré mon portable à ce propos. Je t'enverrais probablement ma liste de cadeau dans la soirée ou demain.

« - Euh ok… Tu étais venue récupérer la cannelle ?

« - Hein ? Non. Mais c'est Noël alors je suis venue t'apporter ton cadeau.

« - Et tu le caches où ? Sous ton bonnet rouge ?

« - Euh non, répondit-elle en rougissant… En fait, c'est…

Elle resta muette quelques secondes puis sans réfléchir, se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser doucement, comme il l'avait fait plus tôt. Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et s'éloigna en souriant.

« - Voilà… Joyeux noël Shane et…

Elle ne put aller plus loin, car il déposa ses lèvres sur celle de la brunette qui sourit avant de répondre à son baiser. Il sourit à son tour et se rapprocha doucement d'elle afin de l'enlacer correctement, alors qu'elle s'accrochait à son cou. Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes à s'embrasser, rattrapant le temps qu'ils avaient perdu durant les huit semaines qui venaient de passer. Ils profitaient simplement de la présence de l'autre quand une voix les dérangea.

« - Molly, tu as perdu. Ce n'est pas toi qui a le plus beau cadeau cette année. Remballe ta robe Dior, Shane est le vainqueur. Il a la fille qui le fait rêver depuis deux ans, dans les bras. Et vu leurs baisers… Nom de Dieu, ça c'est de l'amour !

« - Désolé, rougit le garçon gêné au possible, mon oncle est… Disons qu'on est tous un peu fou dans ma famille donc…

« - Ce n'est pas grave, je ne suis pas saine d'esprit non plus, sourit-elle. Mais je vais quand même devoir rentrer. Je suis libre à présent et je n'ai pas envie de risquer d'être punie à nouveau… Ce serait trop bête.

« - J'ai une chance de t'inviter au ciné cette semaine ?

« - Je sais pas, faut que je regarde dans mon agenda ultra vide, précisa-t-elle amusée, mais… Envoies-moi un texto, je te dirais ça.

Il rit et lui ouvrit la porte pour qu'elle puisse rentrer chez elle. Saluant l'oncle qui passait, à nouveau, près d'eux, elle commença à sortir puis s'arrêta pour se retourner. Son camarade était toujours là, l'observant rentrer chez ses parents et elle sourit.

« - Tu sais Shane, de tous les cadeaux que j'aurais pu souhaiter avoir, tu es le seul dont j'avais vraiment besoin et ton oncle a raison… Ces baisers étaient réellement les plus beaux cadeaux de noël qu'on puisse espérer avoir.

Il sourit et la rejoignit à grandes enjambées.

« - Tu es également le cadeau que je voulais plus que tout cette année… Maintenant je sais que le père Noël existe, sinon comment expliquer ta venue ce soir, à minuit, chez mon oncle ?

« - J'avais besoin de cannelle, proposa-t-elle amusée.

« - Tais-toi, souffla-t-il avant de se pencher vers elle pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

* * *

FIN

Et voilà ! Alors oui je sais, ça ne fais pas vraiment Noël tout ça au final mais ça vous plait non ? Que pensez-vous du « retour » de Mitchie ? De sa manière de dire merci à Shane ? De leur délire de prise d'otage ? Et de leur mise en couple ? Dites-moi tout mais surtout si vous avez aimé !

**Missy** : Joyeux noël à tous. Profitez bien de votre famille, de l'ambiance, de la joie qui règne à cette époque et de l'amour.

**Lil Chris** : Mes chers lecteurs, j'espère que vous avez tous passé un joyeux noël plein de joie, d'amour et de bons moments.. Tout ce que doit être Noël. Je vous souhaite de passer de bonne fête de fin d'année. Croyez-moi 2014 sera tout aussi riche que 2013.

Merci également de votre fidélité pour les histoires de Missy. Vos encouragements, votre gentillesse, votre soutien et commentaires lui font chaud au cœur. Elle les mérite tellement, c'est une fille extraordinaire, avec une imagination débordante et étonnante. Je vous remercie de la soutenir, de l'encourager. Vraiment MERCI à vous.

Much Love & Bless y'all

Chris )

« Christmas waves a magic wand over this world, and behold, everything is softer and more beautiful. ~Norman Vincent Peale »

.

Miss Tagada (L)

Ahhh c'était bien un rêve, super long mais un reve qd mm ! Heureusmeent pcq cette mitchie l) méritait des claques ! Non mais ! Sinon j'adore sa réaction a son réveil, elle prend le taurau par les cornes ! Et la fin, youou rien à redire ! Parfait ! J'adhere !


End file.
